


Терновое ожерелье

by Ayranta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, M/M, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: Когда Валентин был остановлен, и члены Круга предстали перед Судом, жители Нижнего мира потребовали справедливости, хотя бы частичной.Разозлённые члены Конклава не были против: желание наказать отступников туманило разум. Для членов Круга это почти стало приговором, вердикт был суров: дети членов Круга должны были поступить в услужение кому-то из нежити на год.Магнус Бейн, выбирая, не колебался: щенок Маризы Лайтвуд не должен был достаться никому иному.





	1. Пролог

Чёрный цвет был привычен и любим охотниками. Цвет одежд, цвет рун, чёрный успокаивал, дарил некую уверенность. Ту уверенность, которой так не хватало одному семнадцатилетнему парню. Темнота в комнате Алека была искусственной, но ему казалось, что зашторенные окна могли защитить от неизбежного. Глупая мысль, безусловно, по-детски наивная и не стоившая ничего, но позволявшая успокоиться. Не бежать.   
Александр Лайтвуд был любимцем родителей, образцовым молодым охотником. Наверное, самым повёрнутым на правилах фриком, которого можно было найти, как, смеясь или презрительно щурясь, называли его сестра с братом. Алек не обижался, лишь возводил глаза к небу и фыркал: _я могу быть кем угодно, но это не освобождает вас от работы, лентяи!_   
И знали ведь, паршивцы, что он всегда помогал, вытаскивал из переделок, за которые Конклав и рун лишал, и в Адамантовую Цитадель отправлял. Знали, что за всем этим фасадом правильного донельзя парня прятался парень, ясно видевший грань, где правила переходили в фанатизм.  
Алек и правда видел это, а потому и понимал: то, что его ждало, было справедливым решением. Ангел, это был всего лишь год! Вот только почему-то от одной мысли о том, что на год его жизнь и жизнь какого-то мага будут связаны, по спине проходилась паническая дрожь. Алек не собирался сбегать, он действительно понимал, почему так важно было сохранять хрупкий мир с Нижним миром, **чем** могло обернуться самоуправство охотников. Если бы это знание ещё помогало справиться с тем ужасом, что накатывал, мешал дышать, лишал воли. Да, именно так себе это всё представлял Алек: противное чувство абсолютной беспомощности, принадлежности кому-то… чужой силы, бившей по венам.  
Лайтвуд уже испытывал на своей шкуре, что такое – связать себя с кем-то. По сути это он уговорил Джейса, не дал ему выбора, хоть всё и могло закончиться плачевно. Плевать, Ангел, как же ему было плевать: страх гнал вперёд под аккомпанемент бивших о черепную коробку мыслей. Охотники никогда не были долгожителями, но Алеку почему-то казалось, что его жизнь должна была оборваться на восемнадцати. Он не собирался сбегать, вовсе нет, просто… пытался получить от жизни всё, что мог. **Пока** мог.  
Но время было неумолимо, до Обряда оставался лишь месяц, а нервы начинали сдавать. Алек не любил утренние подъёмы, солнечный свет, начало нового дня, лишь подгоняли дни, лишали опоры. И порой ему нужно было время, чтобы выйти из комнаты в новый день.   
Этот день был последним, когда Лайтвуд позволял себе расслабиться, побыть в тишине и темноте чуточку дольше, чем было нужно. До его восемнадцатилетия оставалась неделя, откладывать неизбежное и дальше казалось простой трусостью.  
Закон есть закон. Нельзя просто так почти разрушить мир, а потом продолжить жить, будто ничего и не было. А для сохранения мира всегда нужны жертвы. Тогда, много лет назад, Нижний мир был достаточно милосерден, чтобы потребовать лишь год жизни.   
Алек всё это прекрасно осознавал, понимал и принимал. Вот только страх никуда не уходил, с каждым днём пожирая его всё больше. И это бесило больше всего.  
Стиснув зубы, Алек с шипением откинул одеяло, почти силком заставив себя опустить ступни на холодный пол. Хватит, баста. Сейчас ему нужно было встать, собраться, поговорить с Иззи и Джейсом, а после встретиться – впервые – со своим будущим… _хозяином?!_  
Вдох-выдох. Этот план был хорошим. Нужно было всего лишь придерживаться его.


	2. Глава 1. Обряд

Магнус был… странным. Уж точно он совсем не походил на того величественного и ужасавшего Верховного мага Бруклина, которого нарисовал в своей голове Алек. По правде сказать, в начале он и вовсе принял своего будущего _хозяина_ за очередного организатора, нанятого родителями: за прошедшие недели он уже так привык к вечно путавшимся под ногами незнакомцам, что просто среагировал по привычке. Да и кто в здравом уме мог бы предположить, что этому хрупкому азиату с разноцветными прядями было уже семь сотен лет?!  
Алек… нет, **Александр** никогда раньше с Бейном не встречался, слышал только рассказы то тут, то там о его силе, несносном характере и всём таком. Слухи в Институте появлялись с завидным постоянством — обычно после визитов с очередным обновлением щитов вместе со счётом за выполненную работу. Воображение эти слухи щедро приукрашивало прочитанными в библиотеке историями, рисуя образ кого-то более… демонического. Уж во всяком случае, у мага должна быть метка! Так чего же вообще этот…  
Внезапно появившийся перед глазами синий огонёк заставил, вздрогнув, всё же вернуться в реальность. И светившиеся озорным ехидством глаза Магнуса явно говорили, что пауза неприлично затянулась.  
— Я, конечно, очень страшный и по утрам купаюсь в крови младенцев, но превращать тебя в прекраснейшую из статуй всё же не намерен, — очевидно, Бейна забавляло происходившее. Алек слышал, с охотниками тот редко заговаривал по своей воле. И вот теперь, мало того, что не превратил во что-то мяукавшее в воспитательных целях сразу, так ещё и готов потратить личное время! Быстро вытянувшись в аремейскую стойку, Лайтвуд упёрся взглядом куда-то за плечо Магнуса и понадеялся, что щёки пылали не так уж сильно. Подумаешь, небольшой локальный пожар.  
— И всё же, как, однако, иронична наша жизнь, — пробормотал себе под нос Магнус. Если бы Алек не тратил все свои силы на то, чтобы не забиться в угол для самобичевания, он бы заметил как медленно и почти благоговейно к нему потянулись, точно он был хрупкой розой под стеклом. Но он продолжал пялиться в точку над чужим плечом, а потому прикосновение оказалось для него неожиданным. Конечно же, он позорно подпрыгнул. Конечно же, это вызвало тихий смех Бейна. Прикрыв глаза, Алек постарался успокоиться, дыша в том странном темпе, в котором его учил Ходж. Долгий вдох и два быстрых выдоха, вот так…  
— Неужто я такой страшный? — голос Магнуса звучал завораживающе, да и не было в нём ни капли насмешки, лишь тепло мягкой улыбки. Невольно приоткрыв один глаз (в который раз уже нужно было благодарить Разиэля за то, что Джейс с Изабель никогда не узнают об этом?!), Алек замер в совершенно нелепой позе. Бейн, словно только того и ждал, подмигнул ему. — Не волнуйся, Белль, Чудовище тебя не тронет.  
Где-то позади Радж уронил себе на ногу какой-то ящик и разразился бранью, напрочь испортив момент. Алек почти видел это: как Магнус закрылся и превратился как раз в того самого мага из детских страшилок, которого себе нафантазировал. Крупно вздрогнув, Бейн отступил на шаг назад. Улыбка постепенно сменилась холодной задумчивостью, а глаза опасно сузились, почти как у кошки. Даже голос у него немного изменился: исчезла мягкая хрипотца, пропали смешинки.  
— Ещё увидимся, — бросил тот напоследок, очевидно, вспомнив о своих собственных делах. Ну или не вспомнив: Алек искренне сочувствовал Раджу, к которому танцующей походкой направился Магнус. Почти, мешало закипевшее внутри сожаление.

***

Время — не та величина, которой можно с лёгкостью разбрасываться. Ускользнув из пальцев проворнее, чем пресловутый песок, оно тянуло за собой, не давало опомниться, остановиться и, помотав головой, понять происходившее. Иногда Алек, забывшись, даже немного завидовал бессмертью магов — по крайней мере, недостатка этой ценности они не чувствовали, — но быстро себя одёргивал, разочарованно поджимал перед самим собой губы. Почти сразу мысли перескакивали на то, как маги ощущали движение времени, и собственная оплошность забывалась.  
Последнюю неделю перед ритуалом он часто так сбивался, почти замирал во времени, почти тонул в неприятной холодной пустоте. Время то замедлялось, то ускоряло свой бег до немыслимых скоростей; то его ход можно было отследить по секундам, а то запросто терялись часы.  
Справедливости ради, нельзя было во всём винить одного Алека: с подготовкой к ритуалу все как с ума посходили. Возможно, будь он не первым, не самым старшим из всех, Ритуал никого бы и не напугал. Возможно, не укажи на Лайтвудов взбешённый донельзя Верховный маг Бруклина, не поднималась бы паника столь удушливой волной. Возможно, если бы они виделись чаще чем два раза за вечность… Быстро мотнув головой, Александр предпочёл вернуться в реальность, где швея подгоняла костюм в последний раз. И понадеялся, что не покраснел.  
Где-то позади тяжко вздыхал от скуки Джейс, Изабель в кои-то веки мирно щебетала с матерью о последних приготовлениях… никому не было совершенно никакого дела до того, что сердце Алека забилось немного быстрее, чем обычно, а дыхание стало чаще. Да и ему самому следовало поменьше думать об удивительных глазах Бейна и сосредоточиться на более насущных вопросах.  
Вот только получалось не слишком-то хорошо. От скуки хотелось выть, а мысли как-то незаметно сползали в какую-то туманную, расслаблявшую пустоту, где не нужно было нервничать, а ответственность не сдавливала плечи неподъёмным грузом.  
Осторожно поведя плечами, чтобы не мешать швее, Алек сосредоточил своё внимание на огромном зеркале напротив.  
 _И почему Изз так нравится со мной возиться, ак с куклой? Хотя в одежде она точно разбирается — как она там говорила? «галстук подходит к глазам»? Я ведь, и правда, выгляжу немного иначе, хоть и не совсем понимаю, что изменилось… хотя, наверное, стоило спросить мистера Бейна, ему же завтра это всё разглядывать придётся…_ — несильный укол иглой вновь выдернул Алека в реальность, но смущение отчего-то не вернулось. В конце концов, ему просто было любопытно, хотелось сделать сосуществование с магом приемлемым! Он и думать-то о Магнусе начал лишь потому, что вопросов с каждым днём становилось всё больше, а ответы мог дать лишь сам Верховный маг…  
Последняя неделя выдалась по-настоящему адской, так что пересечься больше им с Магнусом не случилось. Даже вещи свои Алек транспортировал в свой новый дом под надзором воздушной Тессы Грей и проживавшего вместе с магом Председателя Мяо, пушистого комка умиления. И не то, чтобы после старины Чёрча кошки пугали охотника до дрожи, но лёгкое разочарование он определённо испытал. Хотя бы потому, что минут десять нерешительно протоптался на площадке, сам не зная почему.  
— Ну, наконец-то! — слегка вздрогнув, Алек вновь вернулся в реальность. Джейс, победно кряхтя, стаскивал с себя церемониальные одежды, а Изабель что-то быстро набирала на своём планшете, очевидно, заказав обед. Тихонько откашлявшись, Алек провёл по пересохшим губам языком. Швея уже отошла, так что ничто не мешало ему вернуться к простым смертным. Что он и сделал, старательно отведя взгляд в сторону от быстро раздевавшегося парабатая.  
Сейчас им с Джейсом следовало плотно пообедать, а Алеку — проверить силу собственной воли. Ритуал связи был достаточно древним, чтобы иметь свои ограничения, ему ещё повезло, в какой-то мере: никаких дополнительных жертв и крови предусмотрено не было. Всего-то провести сутки без сна и еды. Для сумеречного охотника — сущие мелочи.  
Это, впрочем, не мешало Алеку тихо ненавидеть своих родственников, собиравшихся нажраться у него под носом чисто из вредности. Ну пусть, главное, чтоб не отравились. Сейчас Алека намного больше заботило собственное сердце, чей стук набатом стал отдаваться в ушах.

***

Зала, где проходил ритуал, была полупуста. Члены Круга, Безмолвный брат, трое магов и те, кому ещё только предстояло пройти ритуал. Сам Алек не помнил, как оказался здесь. Не помнил, как выпил из глубокого кубка что-то приторно сладкое, что поил его сам Магнус, начав сплетать вязь из странных, непонятных слов. Мы сли в голове быстро запутались, а сознание начало ускользать.  
Алек не замечал красоты зала, пусть всё вокруг и засияло внутренним светом, не замечал бледности родителей, не ощущал нервозности Джейса. Внимание на себя перетягивало набатом забившееся в ушах сердце, а мысли, разбежавшись испуганными букашками, никак не желали собираться вновь.  
Они с Магнусом стояли в центре ярко расчерченного круга, ладони мага ощущались, казалось, сразу везде: тот мягко поглаживал волосы, но крепко придерживал за локти; дотрагивался до шеи, но чертил замысловатые руны на спине и груди. В какой-то момент они, готовые, разом вспыхнули, обдав Алека неведанным раньше жаром. С губ сорвался потерянный вздох, а колени почти подкосились. В панике он встретился взглядом с магом. И тут же замер, наконец, и впрямь почувствовав себя околдованным.  
Кошачьи глаза напротив вспыхнули каким-то неестественным пламенем, но отчего-то это не пугало. Алек с ощутимым трудом сглотнул, почувствовав, что собственное сердце начинает колотиться с удвоенной силой.  
Тихий шёпот заклинаний оказался почти интимным, обволакивал, дарил покой. Вопреки ожиданиям Алека, его воспоминаниям, этот ритуал вовсе не пытался его прикончить, не подавлял волю, не принуждал… ни к чему. Он лишь туманил разум, уговаривал не думать, отпустить себя. Не решать.  
К губам вновь прижали кубок. Послушно приоткрыв рот, Алек сделал небольшой глоток. Горло порядочно разодрало, должно быть, поэтому вкус изменился, став горьковатым. Магнус чуть заметно кивнул и отстранился достаточно, чтобы можно было сделать несколько странных пассов руками.  
С кончиков пальцев летели голубоватые искры. Они носились вокруг, постоянно ускорялись. Алек заторможено отметил, что смотреть сквозь этот водоворот ему было очень трудно. Капризно вздохнув, он чуть надул губы и перевёл взгляд на Безмолвного Брата, так и не двинувшегося с места. Как будто бы это он был во всё виноват. Впрочем, может, так и было: голова восхитительно кружилась, весь мир вокруг кружился. Недвижным оставался лишь Брат.  
Чьи-то пальцы нежно дотронулись до подбородка, привлекая внимание. Ладонь легла на правое плечо, чуть нажала — немой призыв опуститься на колени.  
Слабо улыбнувшись, Алек медленно стёк на пол. Кошачьи глаза смотрели одобрительно, они сияли, подбадривали, дарили покой. В голове царила восхитительная пустота, кожа горела пожаром, а с губ, в такт чужому дыханию, срывались вздохи. Если бы не ладонь, оказавшаяся на затылке, он вряд ли удержался бы — прижался бы, замурлыкал, как очень хотелось. Вплёл бы себя в того, кто уже стал для него целым миром. Но ладонь в волосах не разрешала.  
Нежные поглаживания пришли как-то незаметно, Алек не помнил уже, но это и не было важным — где, что, когда… Важными были только сиявшие глаза.  
Кубок прижался к губам в последний раз, ещё один глоток совершенно безвкусной жидкости, ничего больше. Медленно, заторможено облизнув губы, Алек всё же потянулся вперёд, ближе к… мысли путались, думать становилось всё труднее, но привычка была упрямее чар. Тот, кто стоял рядом, обладатель удивительных глаз и нежных рук, медленно опустился на пол и сам, обхватив ладонями его лицо. В месте прикосновения кожа пылала, но жар не был больным, напротив, ничего более приятного Алек не испытывал никогда. Невольно потянувшись за прикосновением, он полностью забылся, растворился в ощущениях, которых было слишком много.  
Потом были руки, нежные ладони оглаживали шею. Носом он уткнулся в чужое плечо, с губ начали срываться какие-то странные, незнакомые звуки. Те, что набатом били в ушах. Ладони на шее одобрительно сжимались, чужое сердце начало биться в унисон с его.  
Внезапно время замерло, образовав вакуум. А потом, также резко, разбилось на тысячи осколков. Алек ощутил это очень остро: будто внезапно оказался в ледяной воде.  
Паника накрывала с головой, он не понимал, что происходило, что произошло даже, как он оказался… рванув невольно назад, он негромко вскрикнул, попытался подняться, но тело не слушалось, налитое свинцом. Дрожь всё усиливалась, от ужаса дышать не получалось, а сознание, вдруг ставшее кристально чистым, билось в агонии.  
— Александр, **Александр**! — паника пропала также резко, как и появилась. От резких перемен желудок скрутило болезненными спазмами.  
Прохладная ладонь появилась из ниоткуда, закрыв ему глаза. К уху прижались чьи-то губы. Тот же, кто позвал его по имени, продолжил говорить, успокаивая:  
— Я здесь, я рядом, всё хорошо. Это просто слишком для тебя, сейчас всё пройдёт, всё пройдёт…  
Дыхание начало выравниваться, пусть и приходилось почти вбивать в себя воздух силой. Постепенно возвращалась память, с ней приходило и осознание. Алек никогда не задумывался, какое же это было мерзкое чувство. Никогда ещё ему не хотелось так сильно запереться в ванной и сдирать с себя кожу, даже когда понял, что Джейс для него…  
По краю сознания прошлось лёгкое сочувствие. Чувство походило на лёгкую щекотку, ускользало, но было столь чётким… Алек резко дёрнулся из рук, высоко взвизгнув.  
Грустные глаза напротив больше не были кошачьими — обычные человеческие глаза. Такие понимавшие… _знавшие_. Алек с трудом сглотнул, его снова затошнило.  
Волна лёгкой грусти вынудила почти заскулить. Почему никто про это не говорил? Почему ни один грёбанный человек — вампир, оборотень, да даже этот маг! — **никто** не сказал ни слова о том, **что** в действительности представлял собой ритуал. На глаза навернулись злые детские слёзы, но сдерживаться Алек не намеревался. Он всегда поступал правильно, всегда старался, чтобы другим рядом было хорошо. Вот только почему ни одного грёбанного раза никто не мог просто помочь ему самому?!  
То, что так громко, с подвываниями и тихим иканием рыдал именно он, Алек понял лишь тогда, когда плечи обвили ладони его хозяина. Что-то внутри подсказывало: вырваться не получилось бы, накатившая в самом начале свинцовая слабость в два счёта скрутила бы его вновь.  
Плечи безнадёжно опустились, Алек чувствовал себя обессиленным. Прижавшись теснее лбом к чужой шее, он почувствовал пульс. Тот самый, что набатом бил в ушах ещё совсем недавно. Странным образом, это успокоило, позволив, наконец, скользнуть в спасительную темноту. 


	3. Глава 2. Утренний маг и его кот

— Мяо, пушистый ты засранец, я же всё равно тебя найду! — громкие истеричные вопли Верховного мага Бруклина с утра пораньше бодрили не хуже кофе. Алек их недолгое совместное проживание так и не понял, как чарующий голос, наполненный магической хрипотцой мог превращаться в _это_. Оставалось лишь обречённо вздыхать и подниматься, чтобы успеть приготовить завтрак Магнусу. Алек всегда следовал своему распорядку в точности, чем выводил из себя брата с сестрой.  
В соседней комнате что-то упало, раздался победный вопль, и ежедневный ритуал пробуждения можно было считать завершённым. Тихо простонав, Алек натянул одеяло на голову и мысленно попросил прощения у всех кофеен, которые сейчас собирался грабить Бейн.  
Ещё в первое своё утро, увидев вопиющую наглость Магнуса, который просто из воздуха доставал всё, что желал, Алек прочёл ему целую лекцию о том, почему мелкое воровство (хотя какое уж мелкое, в таких-то масштабах) ничем не отличалось от крупного. И, не отреагировав ни на жалобную мордочку Мяо, ни самого Магнуса (Разиэль, после Изабель с Джейсом это даже не впечатляло), сказал, что сам будет разбираться с нуждами мага. Почему тот внезапно превратился в хихикавшую школьницу, Алек так и не понял, но и не заострял внимание. Как и на том, что, вообще-то, маг мог по щелчку пальцев заставить его молить о прощении за подобную дерзость.  
Вообще, Магнус ни разу, по сути, не испробовал свою власть, лишь в самом начале, когда заставил очнувшегося после ритуала Алека успокоиться. Приятный туман в голове тогда помог унять безобразную истерику, собраться и отправиться в портал, чтобы проспать до середины следующего дня. И, учитывая то, что Бейн с собственным котом был не в состоянии справиться, то что уж говорить про **Александра** , который был раз в десять больше и… ну, милее. Потому очень трудно было даже представить, что это именно Магнус годы назад вынудил Конклав пойти на новое соглашение; что именно Магнус, жёстко рыча, пообещал, что «щенок» Лайтвудов достанется именно ему.  
Мягкое поглаживание по голове возвращало в реальность довольно эффективно. И, уж точно, желание подняться и встретить новый день поднималось в разы. Сонно приоткрыв один глаз, Алек сосредоточился на мягкой улыбке Бейна и аромате горячего кофе. Довольно потянувшись, он всё же протянул руку к стаканчику.  
— Это всё равно неправильно, — хриплый шёпот был встречен тихим и необидным смехом. Казалось, Магнус считал, что Мяо просто раздвоился и теперь у него жило два наглых кота.  
Кофе оказался каким-то сладко-солёным и почти хрустящим, но к этому Алек тоже почти привык. В конце концов, это не было странноватым отпуском, сумеречный мир никуда не делся, как и его законы. Так что кофе можно было и перетерпеть.  
Украдкой поглядывая на Магнуса, который никуда не собирался уходить и лишь с улыбкой наблюдал за смущавшимся парнем. Сразу вспоминался первый их серьёзный разговор, Если, конечно, это вообще можно было назвать «разговором».  
Алек тогда едва очнулся в постели мага и совсем не понимал, где находился. Сердце билось где-то в горле, перед глазами плыло, но приятный туман в голове никуда не делся, посылал странно приятную дрожь по всему телу. Прикрыв глаза, Алек постарался сосредоточиться на чём-то реальным, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Нежные прикосновения к макушке подходили идеально.  
Один долгий вдох, пальцы перебирали короткие пряди. Два быстрых выдоха, лёгкий массаж головы.  
Медленно, почти по капле, слабость уходила, возвращая сознание, вместе с которым пришло и осознание: Алек удобно устроился головой на чьих-то коленях. И не то, чтобы раньше такого не происходило, просто… Щёки мгновенно вспыхнули. Слабые попытки подняться были проигнорированы, голос Магнуса, почти такой же тихий, как его дыхание, предупредил:  
— Нам некуда спешить, второй виток твоего магического похмелья может и подождать, правда? — Алеку хотелось рассмеяться, пусть и немного истерически, подняться рывком, но слабость никуда не делась, даже туман толком не рассеялся. Состояние было настолько непривычным, что сбивало с толку, почти душило: обычно хватало начертить руну, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше; в иных случаях он уже просто не осознавал реальность. Где-то вдалеке маячили старые воспоминания об ангине, с которой Алек умудрился проваляться почти месяц, ещё до принятия рун. К слову, тогда было хуже.  
— Я бы, конечно, подождал, но блондинка своими истериками меня вынудила передумать. Как ты его вообще терпишь? — Алек тихонько замычал. Возможно, он немного переоценил себя и всё ещё бредил. Слова Магнуса в голове никак не желали складываться в цельную картину. Мгновение тишины и тихий вздох тоже ничего не прояснили. Но тихое продолжение с нотками вины помогло. — Твой парабатай переживает.  
Сердце пропустило удар, но Магнус не продолжал. Тишину вновь разбавляло лишь едва слышимое дыхание. Алек приоткрыл глаза. Как раз для того, чтобы увидеть замершего в дверном проёме котёнка. Оказалось, бездумно смотреть на кошачьи игры было даже приятно.  
— Наверное, тебе полжизни говорили, как злой и страшный Магнус Бейн затащит тебя в своё логово и будет вынуждать делать противные Ангелу поступки… — Алек даже вздрогнул, повернул немного голову. Хотел было возмутиться, ответить как-то, но от одного желания подкатила тошнота.  
— Нет-нет, Александр, не напрягайся, — Бейн расстроенно вздохнул. — Я лишь хотел тебя уверить, что бояться нечего. Не тебе.  
— Вся суть ритуала заключается не столько в подчинении, сколько в связи, — ладонь в волосах задумчиво замерла. Алек недовольно подался назад. В том, чтобы ощущать себя больным, были свои плюсы, он помнил.  
— Мы с тобой теперь неразлучны, мой дорогой Александр, — тихий смешок отдался странным теплом в груди. — Тебе, конечно, будет хуже, но и мне придётся несладко. Поэтому, твоя самая главная обязанность — быть рядом.  
Неожиданно рука в волосах резко напряглась, натягивая пряди, привлекая внимание. Нежный, заботливый тон резко сменился серьёзным, обеспокоенным. Это вынуждало напрячься, сосредоточиться — в любом своём состоянии Алек был сумеречным охотником. И сейчас его инстинкты практически завопили.  
— Запомни, сутки без меня ты ещё продержишься, но потом не поможет ни одна из ваших ангельских рун. Ты будешь чувствовать слабость, беспокойство начнёт перетекать в панику. С каждым новым часом тебя будет скручивать боль. К концу второго дня придёт лихорадка. Часов через семьдесят ты не сможешь дышать, — Алек резко развернулся, столкнувшись с серьёзным взглядом. — Если что-то случится, если я не смогу быть рядом, не медли ни минуты, свяжись с Катариной Лосс или Тессой Грей.  
Взгляд Магнуса становился всё тяжелее и тяжелее, пока, наконец, у Алека не получилось неловко кивнуть. Только после он понял, что не дышал до этого, что каждое сказанное слово выжигалось под веками. Хотелось спросить, что это была за магия, но силы резко кончились вместе с тем, как расслабился и повеселел Бейн.  
— Хотя знаешь, если уж кто и будет страдать, так это я: твой гардероб ужасен! Как ты можешь прятаться за столь ужасными тряпками? Уверен, однажды это сведёт меня в могилу.  
Алек тогда попытался что-то возразить, но сознание просто выключилось.  
Уже потом, через пару дней, он понял, что Магнус не шутил: хуже него на одежду Алека реагировала только Изабель. Впрочем, тактика игнорирования страдальческих вздохов никогда его не подводила, так что…  
Тогда это немного расстроило, немного разозлило. Сейчас Алек почти ничего такого не замечал, но благодарить тут нужно было скорее собственные нервы, чем старания Магнуса вести себя прилично. Кроме того, Алек **знал** , что за всеми этими вздохами и неодобрением не стояло толком ничего: Магнус просто не мог и минуты прожить без своих ужимок. И блёсток, конечно же, куда ж без них.  
Откашлявшись, Алек неловко поднялся, пробормотав слова благодарности себе под нос. Щёки обжигал румянец, стук сердца отдавался в ушах… благодарность по большей части касалась того, что Магнус его состояние проигнорировал.  
Добравшись до зеркала, Алек, уже немного успокоившись, задумчиво почесал тёмный контур обвившего шею терновника, пальцами оглаживая рваные линии. Впервые заметив на себе это украшение, он невольно вздрогнул, поморщился — столь яркая демонстрация принадлежности вызвала внутри гнев; он и подумать не мог, как много в душе скопилось неприятия, что оно вообще было.  
Попытка дотронуться в первый раз обернулась слепящей болью: терновник был намного живее, чем Алеку того хотелось. Он был не просто ярким напоминанием о ритуале, но, казалось, считывал мысли, не допускал даже тени злости в сторону Магнуса. Никаких тебе пряников, один только кнут.  
Больше этот ошейник пока не досаждал, хоть Алек и злился, бывало на мага. Странности да и только, но задумываться не хотелось. Он и не думал, и без того проблем хватало.  
Быстро привести себя в порядок в доме Бейна никогда не получалось: в Институте он пулей пролетал душ, здесь же возился непозволительно долго. Возможно, дело было в том, что тренировался Алек теперь сам для себя, а может…  
Невольно поймав собственный растерянный взгляд в зеркале, он замер в нелепой позе, прекратив вытирать волосы большим жёлтым полотенцем.  
Где-то в гостинной что-то со звоном разбилось, послышались тихие ругательства. Алек, вздохнув, заскрипел зубами. Нет, пожалуй, **некоторые** его чувства магу всё же стоило знать.

***

Алек представлял себе это иначе. Много раз он задумывался о том, что его ждало после Ритуала, представлял в пугавших красках. После мимолётной встречи с Магнусом, его мысли никуда не делись, даже не изменились значительно: он всегда думал о чём-то… сложном; о том, что не могло бы ему понравиться.  
Когда-то в детстве Ходж с весельем в глазах говорил: не плачь, пока не станет больно. Теперь Алек понимал, как прав был его учитель, но тогда… Конечно, не помогали и россказни, шепотки за спиной, один другого страшнее. Если бы хоть кто-то, обратившись к нему, сказал «этот страшный маг ведёт себя хуже твоих братьев с сестрой, так что твоя работа няньки никуда не денется», это помогло бы. определённо.  
Магнус говорил, что разлучаться им теперь нежелательно, так что их распорядки дня пришлось соединить: утром Алек был предоставлен сам себе, готовил завтрак, тренировался, читал. Около часа дня Магнус наконец заканчивал прихорашиваться и начинал крутиться рядом, пытаясь найти общий язык. Получалось неплохо, время летело незаметно.  
Клиентов было немного: всего два или три человека — примитивных — со своими меркантильными вопросами. Алек не особенно вникал, просто помогал Магнусу в его ритуалах. Иногда приходилось смущённо отворачиваться — кое-что из их рабочей рутины Конклаву точно не следовало знать.  
Пару раз приходилось мотаться по городу — собирать ингредиенты или совершать ритуалы на месте. Алек сам не понимал, как так вышло, но за последние две недели он узнал город, понял его душу лучше, чем за всю жизнь до этого. Не самое приятное, казалось бы, открытие, но смотреть на Магнуса, пока тот любовался закатом, было всё же приятно.  
Вечером Алек обычно заказывал пиццу (ну, или молча буравил Магнуса полвечера мрачным взглядом, если тот всё же крал, не дождавшись курьера), они устраивались на диване и смотрели какую-то чепуху. Бейн утверждал, что ему не хватит года, чтобы восполнить пробелы в образовании. Алек не жаловался: пока что ему не довелось побывать ни на одной из знаменитых вечеринок, так что вечера за теликом вносили лишь больше уюта. И рутины, да. Не то, чтобы Алек жаловался.  
В Институте спокойных дней было крайне мало, почти постоянно что-то случалось, куда-то нужно было идти, кого-то разнимать или же спасать. Бесконечные патрули раньше взрывали Алеку мозг, но теперь он с ужасом осознавал, что попросту не мог вот так спокойно сидеть и ничего не делать. Затеять уборку пока что не позволяла совесть, подставлять Магнуса слежкой за ним не позволял тёплый клубок в груди, заставлявший каждый раз глупо улыбаться при разговоре.  
Алек старался не думать об этом, быстро направлял свои мысли на что-то другое. Что-то, что не заставляло его щёки пылать. Рутина, да…  
В начале было интересно, Алек всё ещё опасался… чего-то, потому постоянно дёргался, когда делал что-то не так, но постепенно нервозность ушла, даже получилось пару дней провести в покое. Сейчас-то он почти ждал, когда произойдёт хоть что-то. Иногда в голове даже появлялись соблазнительные мысли: подговорить одного из демонов Магнуса совершить какую-нибудь незначительную пакость. Воспитание сумеречного охотника пока что побеждало. К сожалению.

***

— Алек, сегодня у нас только один клиент, не против сходить в кино? Знаю, ты не фанат летних блокбастеров, но у них определённо есть свой шарм… — Магнус рассеянно дотронулся до обтянутого футболкой плеча и даже не закатил привычно глаза, выражая неодобрение. Инстинкты Алека мгновенно заставили его напрячься. Не слишком заметно, но ощутимо. Может, Бейн просто хотел устроить себе выходной, может, этот клиент требовал какой-то нудной и кропотливой работы, но что-то подсказывало: стоило захватить ангельские клинки и начертить парочку рун.  
Быстро и чётко, «по-военному», Алек кивнул и вытянулся в струну, сложив руки за спиной. Подбородок выдавался вперёд, сосредоточенный взгляд едва не пригвождал Магнуса к месту. И, глядя на мгновенно скривившееся лицо, Алек почти жалел, что не сдержался. Почти.  
Стандартная форма Охотника Магнуса не впечатлила, но тот со смиренным вздохом подошёл к нему и расправил складочки на футболке.  
— Конечно, вся эта мрачная тема прекрасно оттеняет твои прекрасные черты… — с притворным сожалением Бейн покачал головой. — Но всё же мне следовало протащить пункт про стиль.  
Алек невольно хмыкнул, покачав головой. Поначалу от таких заявлений он не смущался даже — они звучали набатом в голове и потом кусали обидой. По большей части ему было плевать, что надевать, но мнение некоторых… значительным плюсом Джейса была полная невнимательность к чужой одежде. Иногда казалось, его мог привлечь хоть хот-дог, хоть бомж, разгуливавший по улицам. Первое время Алеку казалось, что привлечь Магнуса может только снеговик из блёсток. К счастью, это смутное подозрение быстро развеялось, хоть в чём-то бытовуха помогала.  
— Но, Александр, не пугай моего клиента своими ножами: простые смертные обычно плохо на них реагируют. Хватит и этого твоего грозного взгляда, чтобы он покаялся во всех своих грехах и ушёл в монастырь, — Магнус вздохнул и потрепал его по щеке. — Ну же, включи своё обаяние, ты же прекрасен, как свет!  
На закатанные глаза и скептичное сопение он предпочёл не обращать никакого внимания, будто бы знал, что вечер испортить не могло ничто. Алеку же казалось, что этого клиента не стоило пускать на порог. Оказалось, правы были оба.

***

Пришедший мужчина был невысокого роста и неопределённого возраста. Сдержанно кивнув, он быстро устроился на диване в гостиной, его явно что-то тревожило: клиент постоянно ёрзал и нервно оглядывался. Его костюм был мятым и пыльным, но, Алек заметил, даже на входе он держался за ручку двери через платок.  
— Ваша проблема усугубилась? — Магнус, нахмурившись, сложил ладони в замок, обхватив правое колено. Дождавшись нервного кивка, он неторопливо продолжил. — Расскажете подробнее, чем вам всё же досаждает гнездо вампиров, которых вы же и прикормили? 


	4. Глава 3. Чёрная лилия

Клиенты у Магнуса были своеобразными. Замечал он того или нет, но каждый, кто встретился Алеку, был личностью весьма запоминавшейся. Яркие, всегда своеобразные: такие, что каждого можно было узнать потом. Наверное, эпатажный маг и не мог привлекать иную клиентуру, а может, рядом с Магнусом просто невозможно было остаться однотипной серой мышкой, кто ж его знал.  
Нынешний клиент — по иронии судьбы — от прочих не отличался. Этот был до невозможности нервным и стеснительным. Каждое слово по делу приходилось вытаскивать чуть ли не клещами, а продираться сквозь почти непрерывный поток полуизвинений-полуоправданий с каждой секундой хотелось всё меньше. Даже Алеку, который пережил первые пьянки Иззи и Джейса. Что уж говорить о Магнусе, у которого, наверное, таких друзей было намного больше.  
— Я принесу кофе! — заметив подрагивавшее веко Бейна, Алек поспешил сбежать на кухню, чтобы не участвовать в смертоубийстве. Его опыт, может, и не был обширным, но он уже успел заметить: клиенты Магнуса раздражали всегда, просили не того, чего нужно, умалчивали жизненно важное и вообще стремились всячески выбесить Бейна. Но даже Роберт Лайтвуд вызывал меньше злости, а ведь его Магнус как-то раз превратил на пару часов в жабу. Довольно важную и напыщенную, осуждающе замершую в коридоре. Сейчас, как Алек боялся, жабой могло не ограничиться. А он вроде как был Охотником. Но этот парень, и правда, достал уже…  
Впрочем, через полчаса, выпив чашки три кофе и уничтожив месячный запас печенья, Кевин (который только сейчас догадался представиться Алеку) превратился во вполне терпимую личность. И даже заикание куда-то делось.  
— Вампиры — вполне хорошие охранники, мой босс ещё никогда не был так защищён, — смущённо высморкавшись, он подслеповато заморгал. — И у нас не было никаких проблем, в разборках мафии хорошие люди участвуют редко, а свидетелей вообще не бывает никогда.  
Алек мог бы поспорить, но вместо этого просто отпил почти остывший кофе. Какой, однако, интересный персонаж этот Кевин…  
— Н-но две недели назад они как с цепи сорвались! — горестно всплеснув руками, недо-мафиози вгрызся в очередное печенье. — Они как сонные мухи ползают в-все и совершенно не слушаются! Загрызли уже двоих наших па-партнёров, кто к ним ни сунется — на всех рррычат.  
Магнус, до этого сочувствующе кивавший, замер, наклонил голову к плечу. Очевидно, ему эта ситуация о чём-то говорила. Алек не был таким уж знатоком вампиров, чтобы влезать.  
— И к ним никто не приходил? Сами они никуда не исчезали? Может, не на долго, час-два, больше времени и не нужно, — Кевин, нервно сглотнувший под внезапно изменившимся взглядом, неопределённо дёрнул плечами, но промолчал. Магнус опасно сощурился. — Я — не ваш босс, голову отрывать, так уж и быть, не собираюсь. Но пока вы не начнёте говорить, ваша проблема останется исключительно вашей.  
— Несколько недель назад они начали исчезать. Не больше троих за раз, не больше чем на час. Кого бы ни послал за ними — возвращаются блаженными, как под кайфом.  
Алек невольно подался вперёд. Здесь помочь мог и он. Привычное ощущение уверенности в своих силах на пару секунд вернуло в Институт.  
— На телах есть проколы? — Кевин, вздрогнув, подпрыгнул, кажется, только теперь _действительно_ рассмотрев Алека. Вместе с ним голову повернул и Магнус. Его кошачий взгляд светился каким-то ехидным любопытством, странным озорством. Ощущение паники нахлынуло мгновенно, сердце забилось где-то в горле, а щёки окрасились лёгким румянцем. Чтобы не опустить голову и не залепетать, потребовалась вся сила руны Выдержки. — Когда они возвращались, вы проверили их? На телах должны были остаться следы укусов.  
Голос Алека не дрожал, но намертво сцепившиеся ладони почти побелели. Он знал, о чём спрашивал, знал, что происходило со стаей, решившей подзаработать на делах с мафией. Но всё равно влез в работу Магнуса и, наверняка, выставил себя полным идиотом. Профессиональное умение.  
Терновник на шее не обжигал, но Алек и не думал, что Магнус стал бы его наказывать. Нет, он просто прямо сейчас разочаровывался и начинал понимать, что Охотника лучше бы держать от своих дел подальше. Обида и злость на самого себя топили, поднимали из глубин давно забытое чувство чёрной беспомощности. Быстрый, но глубокий вздох и быстро закушенная изнутри губа для сосредоточения на уплывавшей реальности. Ну нет, всё изменилось, уже давно изменилось.  
Зло выдохнув, Алек заскрежетал зубами. Он продолжал сверлить Кевина взглядом  
— Вы хотя бы выяснили, куда ваши ребята сбегают? Жучки? Камеры? Что угодно…  
— Поиск нужного места увеличит счёт на десять процентов, если больше вам нечего нам сказать, увидимся в полночь у вашего… офиса. И попейте ромашковый сбор, удивительная вещь, так успокаивает! — Магнус понимающе улыбнулся клиенту и, пожав руку, почти подтолкнул к двери.  
Закрыв за Кевином дверь, он развернулся к Алеку и, хитро улыбнувшись, оказался рядом, буквально закинул ему за шею руку и едва ли не повис.  
— Ой, мой Александр, я и не знал, что ты можешь быть **настолько** убедительным. Как у вас в Институте может твориться такой бардак с таким требовательным командиром?! — голос постепенно превращался в настоящее мурчание. Алек поражённо выдохнул, изучая вертикальные зрачки напротив. Только сейчас он заметил, что почти не дышал, почувствовал резкую боль в груди. Непосредственность Магнуса в очередной раз выбила из колеи, но это и требовалось. И очевидно это было даже Мяо.  
Слегка кивнув себе, Магнус на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а после, быстро отстранившись, прошёл на кухню.  
— Знаешь, это всё же удивительно, ты также чувствуешь блонди, когда он кипятится? — загремел холодильник, жалобное мяуканье появилось тут же, будто котёнок просто материализовался рядом с открывшейся дверцей.  
— Я… я не хотел влезать, — Алек подошёл ближе, чтобы Мяо не смог выпросить лишнюю порцию. Перехватив пушистую тушку, он кривовато улыбнулся. — Просто нашло что-то. Прости.  
— Да нет, так мы провозились намного меньше, чем могли, — Магнус погладил кота между ушками и мягко дотронулся до открытого предплечья. — Так он бы ещё часа три ныл, а я — не Катарина, жалобы слушать не нанимался.  
Мяо мягко спрыгнул на пол и величественно удалился куда-то в глубь квартиры. Магнус отходить не спешил.  
— Ты часто думаешь о…  
— НЕТ! — Алека немного трясло. Допустить, чтобы Магнус договорил, он не мог, не желал слушать эту мерзость, никогда, даже думать не должен был! Хватка на руке усилилась, так что пришлось всё же стиснуть зубы и успокоиться. — Нет, это просто… накатывает иногда.  
Недоверчивый взгляд кошачьих глаз Алек мог понять: поймай он Иззи на чём-то похожем, равнодушным бы не остался. Да, именно так. Вместе с этой мыслью волнение как отрезало. Реакция Магнуса стала понятной, алгоритм оказался простым и ясным: успокоить и сказать как можно больше до того, как горло опять перехватит.  
— После того, как появился Джейс, я ни разу всерьёз не думал о том, чтобы… ну, знаешь, — неопределённо махнув рукой, Алек вздохнул. Заговорил быстрее, чтобы дать понять, убедить… — До этого, бывало, на стенку лез. Я только однажды, случайно, потом думал много…  
Алек заговорил громче, откуда-то появились нервные, рваные движения руками и странная дрожь, контролировать которую не выходило вовсе. Зарождение истерики предотвратил Магнус. И справиться с резко подскочившим пульсом не помогли никакие мысли о том, что тот просто хотел избавиться от головной боли.  
Совершенно пропустив момент, когда сильные руки притянули его к себе, Алек удивлённо задохнулся, уткнувшись носом в плечо Магнуса. А тот просто мягко накрыл ладонью затылок и тихо зашептал:  
— Всё хорошо, Александр, всё хорошо. У всех бывают плохие дни, это просто твой, — Алек сдавленно сглотнул, почти почувствовав чужое дыхание у виска. — Сейчас мы доберёмся до дивана, посмотрим какой-нибудь тупой фильм ужасов, а потом я отлучусь поставить ловушку и сразу вернусь.  
Алек слабо дёрнулся в протесте, но хватка Магнуса неожиданно усилилась.  
— А ты позвонишь наконец в Институт и пообщаешься со своей блондинкой, обещаю, ревновать не буду.  
Быстро отстранившись, Магнус отправился ставить фильм, оставив Алека с фантомным ощущением поцелуя на виске.  
В принципе, всё так и вышло. Брать эмоционально скомпрометированного (да, Алек многое теперь знал) охотника с собой он бы тоже не стал.  
Почти обречённо вздохнув, он потянулся к телефону. В последний раз он звонил пару дней назад. Ну, может, три. Не больше четырёх, точно. Он точно знал, что Джейс с Иззи были в порядке, а родители бы обязательно вызвали их в случае опасности.  
Конечно, сейчас, скорее всего, принять вызов мог разве что Макс, но раз уж Магнус его так настоятельно просил…  
В Институте, конечно же, собралась вся семья. Не то, чтобы Алек удивлялся собственному везению. По привычке уже глубоко вздохнув, он приготовился к масштабному допросу.

***

— Да, мам, всё хорошо. — Алек невольно поёжился. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к таким вот беседам: телефонные разговоры раз длиной почти в час с каждым желающим и небольшими перерывами под вопли о том, кто следующий. Пусть таких разговоров и было всего три, это всё равно нервировало.  
Алек раньше и подумать бы не мог, что находиться под строгим взглядом матери ему будет намного уютнее, чем вот так, просто слышать её обеспокоенный голос. Что уж говорить про торопливые рассказы Джейса с Изабель, от которых сердце невольно сжималось в тоске.  
Голос Джейса, наконец-то отобравшего у Маризы телефон, был каким-то нервным, беспокойным. Неправильно беспокойным. Такое бывало иногда. Алек знал, что будет дальше: на пару часов их связь станет глухой, он ничего не сможет разобрать и просто изведётся от беспокойства. А потом, с неделю, будет ощущать перепады от хандры до нездорового энтузиазма. В этот раз хоть не придётся наблюдать это воочию.  
— Когда-нибудь ты мне всё расскажешь, знаешь? — Алек, обречённо вздохнув, покачал головой, точно позабыл, что видеть его Джейс не мог. Но тот понял.  
— Кому, если не тебе? — горькая усмешка не прошла мимо, как и резкая тишина, установившаяся на пару секунд. Алек знал, что прямо в эту секунду идеальный Джейс Вейланд грыз свои идеальные ногти и превращал их в нечто страшное.  
— Я всегда рядом, ты же знаешь. Что бы ни случилось, я тебя вытащу, — тихое дыхание на фоне пришлось принимать за ответ. Алек хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но внезапно на него навалилась какая-то тёплая тяжесть. Магнус с интересом приподнял брови, но, получив лёгкое покачивание головой, фыркнул. Каким-то образом, это сломало момент: Джейс, выйдя из меланхолии, отключился со словами:  
— Ради Ангела, подожди, пока я хотя бы не смогу ничего услышать, прежде чем чесать своего нового кота за ушком!  
Фыркнув, Магнус взъерошил Алеку волосы и хитро ухмыльнулся.  
— Знаешь, предложение куда-нибудь сходить ещё в силе, — отстраняться Бейн, очевидно, не собирался, но Алеку было слишком уютно, чтобы что-то делать. Потому он просто пожал плечами и откинул голову на кожаную спинку.  
— Не знаю, не хочу тебе мешать.  
— Александр, ты не будешь мне мешать, даже если притащишь сюда блондинку, — Магнус вздохнул и, протянув руку, снова погладил тёмные волосы. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого, но мешать ты не будешь.  
На недоверчиво приподнятые брови он почти никак не среагировал, только головой покачал.  
— Когда-то давно я был настолько зол на всех Охотников, что заключил преотвратную сделку. Ты бы заметил, если бы я был недоволен, поверь, — Магнус потянулся до хруста, чуть приподнявшись над Алеком, а потом снова свернулся клубочком рядом. — Я многого о тебе не знаю, Александр, но ты… ты удивительный.  
— А теперь поднимайся, у нас полчаса до ночного сеанса! — Алек пару секунд посмотрел на подскочившего Магнуса, а потом, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, каким переменчивым был Бейн, и как, вместе с тем, у него получалось не меняться. Это не могло не сбивать с толку, но и заряжало энергией как ничто другое.  
Может, фильм будет донельзя глупым и в обычной ситуации Алек даже не попробовал бы его смотреть, но Магнус что угодно превращал в праздник, так почему бы не попробовать?  
Совсем скоро ловушка Магнуса должна была сработать, времени на развлечения точно не останется: вампир, кем бы он ни был, нарушал закон чужими руками, это было дело Института. Придётся заполнить кучу форм, заставить Магнуса дать показания… нет-нет, глупый фильм о летающих человечках определённо необходим.

***

Ловушка действительно захлопнулась, но почему-то вышло всё вовсе не так, как Алек ожидал: на месте, где должен был быть заперт вампир, оказалась лишь чёрная лилия. Запах она распространяла изумительный, но Магнус помрачнел настолько, что, казалось, где-то за его спиной начали собираться грозовые тучи.  
— Всё в порядке? — Алек любил своё место в команде: прикрывать чужие спины, исправлять ошибки. У него это получалось лучше всего. И пусть Джейс хоть сотню раз прыгнет на демона первым, именно Алек обеспечивал безопасность. И отказываться от себя он не собирался. И отступать перед заторможенным Магнусом тоже. — Что это значит? Я, конечно, тоже не слишком люблю цветы, но этот ты сейчас подожжёшь.  
— Ничего страшного Александр, но нам нужно заглянуть в Институт, — холодный тон Алека не обманул, он чувствовал: внутри Магнус отнюдь не был так спокоен, как снаружи. — Нужно объявить, что моя бывшая решила испортить им жизнь.  
— Не тебе? — теперь уже что-то нехорошее заворочалось внутри Алека. Мысли были вязкими и неприятными, так что он поспешил их откинуть и сосредоточиться на проблеме. — Это, конечно, дело Института, но с чего ты вообще…  
— Это любимые цветы Камиллы. Даже спустя почти два века она свято верит, что я прибегу к ней по первому зову, — скривившись, Магнус надул губы. — Я не собираюсь с ней возиться и поддерживать эти фантазии.  
— Это всё? Ты нервничаешь, — Алек скрестил руки на груди и выразительно посмотрел на мага. Тот поморщился и действительно сжёг цветок быстро пробежавшими по пальцам голубыми искрами.  
— Вместе с Камиллой всегда появляются проблемы. Обычно и я, и вы, Охотники, оказываемся в какой-то отвратительной проблеме.  
Быстро создав портал, Бейн втащил Алека за собой, совершенно не озаботившись тем, что Институт мог, как обычно, стоять на ушах. Мимо, едва не врезавшись в них, пронеслась Изабель, сирена орала без перерыва.  
Выразительно глянув на Алека, Магнус направился прямиком к штабу, где столпилось больше всего Охотников.  
Алек не заметил: сердце забилось где-то в горле, а потом странно успокоилось. Джейс опять это сделал. Пропал с радаров. Мимо вновь пробежала Изабель, но на этот раз её получилось перехватить. Безумным взглядом вцепившись в брата, она пробормотала что-то облегчённо и тут же унеслась куда-то дальше. Суеверным Алек не был, но эта Камилла ему всё равно нравилась всё меньше и меньше. 


	5. Глава 4. Просто слова

— Сейчас не время, Бейн, — Роберт даже не повернулся к подошедшему магу. Надо признать, имел полное право: Магнус забрал его сына, опору и гордость. Вот только забывать, на что был способен этот маг в ярости тоже не стоило. Роберт и не забывал, просто не мог. До сих пор порой ему снились кошмары. В них, сверкавший золотистыми глазами маг ставил их с женой на колени, лишал воздуха лишь простым взмахом руки. Полувоспоминания были почти правдивы, но кто мог Бейна судить?! Роберт и сам не взялся бы. Но Алек всё равно не имел никакого отношения к тому, что случилось много лет назад из-за глупых подростков.  
Но Роберт помнил, потому всё же развернулся к магу, устало провёл ладонью по лицу. Сына он не видел, но тот явно был где-то рядом. Что ж, чудно, быть может, хоть он сможет успокоить младших детей. Ни у Маризы, ни у Роберта не получилось. Нечему удивляться, на самом деле: уже давно они возились с одним Максом.  
— Что бы ни случилось, это может подождать, — Роберт беспомощно посмотрел на выразительно замершего Бейна: как всегда с иголочки костюм, как всегда иронично приподнятая бровь и скрытая угроза в мягком взгляде.  
— Отказываешься выполнять прямые обязанности? Роберт, милый, что скажет Конклав? — Магнус насмешливо покачал головой. — Охотники ведь должны и нас защищать, а тут, оказывается, дискриминация цветёт буйным цветом… нехорошо, знаешь?  
Угрозу в голосе Бейна расслышал бы и глухой. Роберт и хотел бы этого не заметить — пульс в висках сейчас заглушал все мысли, — да только это могло отразиться на Алеке. Знал бы кто, с какой ненавистью Роберт относился ко всем этим интригам…  
Сделав пару глубоких вздохов, он всё же смог процедить сквозь зубы:  
— Мой младший сын пропал. У него даже рун ещё нет. И пока я его не найду… — по щелчку, простому, ничего не значащему щелчку, голос как отрезало. Роберт мог прилагать все силы, но изо рта не доносилось ни звука. Чёртов маг, конечно же, не собирался дослушивать даже до середины. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, язвить тоже не спешил.  
— Возьми себя в руки, Роберт, ох, лучше бы я встретил твою жену, у неё голова и то лучше работает, — поджав губы, Бейн поморщился. — Ладно, я накину пару следящих, ты — выдашь пару охотников, все будут счастливы…  
Ещё один щелчок и Роберт почувствовал, что вновь способен говорить. Но рот открывать не спешил, давно уже знал, когда Бейна не стоило злить.  
— Мои дети тебя устроят? — тихонько откашлявшись, он быстро прикинул, кто же сейчас лишь мешал. Неутешительно было так думать, но это были собственные дети. — Здесь они только носятся с вытаращенными глазами. Им нужно отвлечься, мне — не беспокоиться ещё и за них. Это тебя устроит?  
Бейн слегка покачал головой, будто что-то прикидывал. Или напевал про себя какую-то песенку. Роберт был убеждён, делал тот так только для того, чтобы досадить ему. Не то, чтобы это поведение не было понятным… но не двадцать же лет?!  
— В принципе да, претензий не имею, — и, сверкнув глазами, прошёл мимо Роберта. Видимо, уже получил всё, что хотел. — Деток верну в срок, целыми и невредимыми. _Не переживай, мы ведь почти семья._  
Роберт и рад был бы стереть наглую ухмылочку с губ зарвавшейся нежити, поставить мага на место. Вот только знал уже, чем всё должно было закончиться. В некотором смысле, маги были антиподом Охотников, в другом — они слишком походили друг на друга. Но главной всё же была сила. Глупые подростки совсем не думали о ней. Они размышляли о чести, чистоте крови, очищении мира. И совсем не обращали внимания на то, кого убивали. Чьи это были друзья.  
В тот раз Магнус до последнего не желал нападать. Но потом в нём, казалось, что-то сломалось. И на волю выступил настоящий демон. Справиться с ним Круг так и не смог. Роберт был там, видел, на **что** был способен Бейн. И помнил, на что пошёл он сам.  
Из коридора вырулил взволнованный Алек. За ним по пятам, в полном обмундировании шли Изабель и Джейс. Подростки замерли, Бейн буквально материализовался перед ними. Никто не вздрогнул, но напряжение явно усилилось. Речь мага была мягкой, он осторожно коснулся предплечья Алека и заглянул ему в глаза. Поначалу Роберту казалось, что сейчас сын вырвется, откажет… но нет, конечно же нет.  
Почти с ощутимой горечью он наблюдал за тем, как дёргается, точно марионетка, Алек в сетях опасного паука. Как постепенно расслабляется и соглашается на всё. Роберт до сих пор не понимал, как никто не видел истинную дьявольскую натуру Бейна, как тому всё сходило с рук. Как по щелчку пальцев он получал всё, чего желал. Вот только винить было некого, кроме самого себя: почти в каждом кошмаре Роберта присутствовал коленопреклонённый Магнус, начавший внезапно хохотать. Его внезапно изменившийся, безумный взгляд навсегда разделил жизнь Круга на «до» и «после».  
Алек кинул на отца быстрый взгляд, перебросился парой слов с братом и сестрой. А потом увлёк их всех в водоворот портала.  
— Роберт! — время точно оттаяло. И вновь нужно было искать младшего, беспомощного ребёнка. Нужно было сосредоточиться на делах. И затолкать горечь поглубже.

***

— Златовласка, надеюсь, ты помнишь, в кого я превратил Роберта пару лет назад, потому что тебя эта участь почти уже настигла! — Алеку казалось, что на его попечении внезапно оказалось не два ребёнка, а три. Ну, конечно, можно было догадаться, что поведение Магнуса вряд ли сможет вписаться в понятие «нормального», но он всё же надеялся. Мечтал…  
Но Джейс всё же нарывался. Бросив на парабатая встревоженный взгляд, Алек постарался втиснуться между ним и Магнусом, пока, действительно, что-то не случилось.  
В груди кольнуло острым сожалением — нельзя было просто оттащить Джейса за угол, встряхнуть, привести в себя. Этот его шальной взгляд Алек знал просто прекрасно. И так же сильно ненавидел. Парабатай никогда не открывался ему полностью, даже через связь чувствовалось: были какие-то тёмные уголки, в которые он не пускал никого. Алеку это не нравилось, но поделать он ничего не мог, не хотел отталкивать Джейса.  
— Может, уже займёмся делом? — дипломатичное фырканье не возымело эффекта, конечно же. Алек не особо и надеялся, потому просто сосредоточился и мысленно потянулся к напряжённому комку нервов парабатая. Чувствовать, как Джейс постепенно расслабляется, как напряжение пусть совсем немного, но отступает… бесценно, почти наркотически завораживающе.  
Быстро выдохнув, Алек облизал губы. То, что он собирался сделать… он даже не знал, допускала ли их связь подобное! Да и… маг и Охотник… быстро, пока не передумал, он повторил манипуляцию. И провалился в чужую душу.  
Магнус был… особенным. Волшебным. Чрезвычайно, без меры волшебным, и эту новость хотелось донести до каждого в мире. Неимоверно хрупкий, но полный неведанных сил… Алек был очарован тем, что _видел_ , чувствовал. Ментально он нежно прошёлся по каждому напряжённому узлу, даже не попытавшись расслабить — помнил, как сильно их с Джейсом закоротило в первый раз. Нет, он просто знакомился, просто уверял: угрозы нет, защищаться не нужно.  
Едва дождавшись неуверенной, слабой волны понимания, Алек мягко простился и вернулся в реальность. И тут же столкнулся с широко распахнутым взглядом Магнуса.  
— Ты…  
— Ловушка. Нам нужно поставить ловушку, — Алек быстро взял в оборот заторможённых связью спорщиков и подтолкнул вперёд, привычно отдав управление ситуацией кому-то более… более.  
Изабель легко приобняла его сзади и подтолкнула вперёд уже его. Ловушка, да.  
— Что случилось? — пользуясь моментом, спросил Алек. — Я звонил совсем недавно, мама говорила, что Макс сводит вас с ума.  
— Мы вышли в торговый центр, — сестра вздохнула, собираясь с силами. — Это была обычная прогулка, но демоны, они… ну, знаешь…  
От беспомощного, разбитого голоса Из хотелось закричать. Его сильная, храбрая сестрёнка никогда не должна была говорить так. Но она говорила.  
— Я даже не поняла сначала, что произошло: просто мир вдруг потемнел, как будто все цвета с пеплом смешались… Появились демоны. Низшие, не самые жуткие, но их было так много… я сказала Максу: ни на шаг не отходи, держись за меня.  
Голос Изабель дрожал, каждая порция слов сопровождалась судорожным вздохом, всё более и более отчаявшимся с каждым разом. Она теснее прижалась к брату, ища поддержки.  
— В какой-то момент их стало слишком много, я-я… он просто… — рёбра захрустели от силы, с которой Из возвращала себе самообладание. Пара быстрых вздохов, тихий шёпот в макушку… Магнус с Джейсом тактично притворились слепыми и глухими, начав разбираться с ловушкой.  
— Но знаешь, что странно, — Изабель поджала губы, невольно оглянулась, точно проверяла, что никто не слушал. — Макс не был напуган, он вообще не волновался… почти рад был!  
— Ты сказала родителям? — Алек напрягся. Дождавшись отрицания, он поморщился от скорости, с которой мысли забегали внутри головы. — И не говори пока, я спрошу Магнуса.  
— Сам не верю, что говорю это, но, может, немного поработаем? Нам с Златовлаской почти одиноко! — Алек тяжело вздохнул и медленно отстранил сестру. Им действительно нужно было исправить ловушку. Как бы сильно им ни хотелось сейчас сосредоточиться на Максе, им нужно было делать эту работу, пока Хаос не захлестнул Институт.  
Магнус с Джейсом казались почти расслабленными, точно успели о чём-то договориться. Алек совсем упустил, говорили ли они о чём-то (ком-то, если точнее), или же эффект возымело его вмешательство.  
Но сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на рунах. И деле. В ловушке Магнуса был один значительный прокол — Камилла прекрасно знала, как защищаться от его «фокусов». С Охотниками такой фокус не прошёл бы. _И не пройдёт_ , мысленно поправил себя Алек. Может, сейчас никому и не было дело до того, что там происходило в Нижнем мире, но Макс найдётся, всё пойдёт своим чередом и её прижмут. Закон есть закон, исключений быть не могло.  
Внутри что-то заскреблось, но Алек решительно избавился от этого неправильного ощущения. Не сейчас, потом будет время всё обдумать. Любимый его самообман на этот раз помогал мало: что-то надвигалось, что-то серьёзное.  
— Ты уверен, что она снова придёт сюда? Это неимоверная глупость, знаешь… — Джейс фыркнул, подозрительно сощурился на Магнуса.  
— О, ты недооцениваешь её эго, — тот мягко дотронулся Алеку до предплечья, вопросительно поднял брови. Дождался короткого кивка и вновь переключил внимание на ловушку. — Она вбежит в эту ловушку, лишь бы доказать мне… что-то.  
Магнус мягко сжал испещрённое рунами предплечье, точно отвлекал от неловкого и скомканного окончания. Алеку что-то подсказывало: Бейн прекрасно знал, **чего** хотела Камилла. Магнус, очевидно, почувствовав это, быстро подолжил:  
— Она всё надеется, что я всё ей прощу. Тщеславная и глупая ошибка.  
— Мы ещё чем-то можем помочь? Если нет, то… — Джейс выразительно скосил глаза. Патрулирование, да.  
Магнус небрежно, будто уже потерял всякий интерес к Охотникам, кивнул. Но, когда Джейс проходил мимо, резко сократил расстояние и что-то прошептал ему. Алек не разобрал точно. Зато хорошо понял в сказанном после «заходи как-нибудь, как решишься, я знаю, как это исправить».  
Джейс отпрянул, странно задрожал. Алек лишь пару раз видел, чтобы на его лице застывало такое испуганное выражение.  
Казалось, с губ сорвались слова благодарности. Алека терзало любопытство, но он знал, что не пойдёт потом выяснять у Магнуса, что случилось. Джейс хранил свои секреты, Алек в них не лез, хоть и видел, как тому больно, как хочется что-то сказать. Но он не мог и Алек не лез.  
— Я ещё приду поговорить, но, если обидишь его… — Джейс выразительно покачал бровями и подмигнул парабатаю, почти профессионально разрушив момент. И быстро ретировался.  
Алек устало вздохнул и обнял сестру напоследок.  
— Держи в курсе, хорошо? — Изабель скосила глаза на Джейса, а потом быстро кивнула. Умница.  
Алек ещё не знал, как быстро сестре понадобится помощь, думал, что худшее было уже позади… наивно, весьма наивно и почти преступно глупо. Но ему нужно было отдохнуть, поддаться эмоциям. Легко быть старшим сильным братом, но, оставшись наедине с собой, Алек превращался в ещё одного ребёнка, которого нужно было утешить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Кто бы ещё разорился на такую щедрость…  
Магнус следил за ним настороженным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. До Алека долетали отголоски чужого волнения, но не более.  
— Не представляешь, что я отдал бы сейчас за кровать, — Магнус в ответ улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал, только открыл портал.  
По возвращению в квартиру, Алек наплевал на всё — на приличия, на правила и законы, на собственное смущение, — и просто отпустил себя. Позволил себе улечься головой на колени Магнуса и бездумно пялиться в телевизор и ощущать мягкие поглаживания, пока сон наконец не сморил его. Проснулся Алек уже в кровати, заботливо укрытый парой одеял. Магнуса рядом не оказалось, но в воздухе витало смутное подозрение, что он исчез совсем недавно.  
Взгляд невольно упал на часы, но время было слишком раннее, чтобы будить и неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу, чтобы выяснить, чем же вчера закончился вечер. Так что, зевнув, Алек лениво сполз с постели и направился на кухню. Начался новый день.

***

Ловушка сработала подозрительно быстро. Даже Магнус не был уверен, что это не очередная шутка безумной вампирши, но не проверить было нельзя. Как ни странно, подвохов не оказалось. Ну, Алек поначалу так решил, разглядывая по истине шикарную женщину. Нет, даже не так: удивительную, так не похожую ни на кого из его знакомых. Магнус Бейн не посмотрел бы на кого-то более обычного, сомневаться не приходилось. Но всё же Алек не понимал, как эти двое стали парой. Искать недостатки специально было не нужно: вот же они, лежат на поверхности, пойди и возьми.  
Камилла вела себя, как царственная особа, чьи подданные жутко докучали. В первые же секунды она умудрилась «спутать» Алека со швейцаром, своим личным официантом и даже хостом при Магнусе. Не покраснеть удалось лишь каким-то чудом (руной). Конечно же, на этом она не остановилась…  
Раньше Алек и представить не мог, что кто-то может быть настолько невыносимым. Камилла и правда была удивительной — она удивительно бесила его с удивительной же силой. В какой-то момент Магнусу пришлось отлучиться, чтобы уладить какие-то мелочи вместе с честно выделенной под это дело Изабель.  
Камилла говорила — и это, пожалуй, была наибольшая из проблем. Алек не понимал, как, она у неё получалось забираться под кожу, бархатный голос звучал точно и внутри, и снаружи, почти сводил с ума. Но, самое поганое, ему не получалось не верить.  
— Магнус, я не могу поверить, что ты променял меня на это, — в первый же момент обозначила своё отношение женщина. Она не дула губы, не играла какую-то непонятную роль. Нет, она просто пронзала своим внимательно-насмешливым взглядом, потрошила, заглядывала в самую суть. И предупреждение о том, что слушать её не следовало, не помогало. — Я понимаю, ты злишься, но _так_ ты мне ничего не докажешь.  
И вот, теперь Камилла изводила лично его.  
— Я почти разочарована, что Магнус выбрал кого-то настолько… обычного. Что он в тебе вообще нашёл? Надеюсь, он покажет мне лично, за что тебя держит.  
И:  
— Ты же послушная собачка? Ну конечно послушная, все вы послушные, Охотнички, тявкаете, когда дают команду, а без неё ни на что не способны!  
И:  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что Бейн выберет себе смертную собачку. Что будешь делать, когда появятся первые морщинки и он вышвырнет тебя куда подальше?  
И:  
Когда я выберусь, выпью тебя первым. Или нет, будешь мне прислуживать и дрожать от желания получить дозу!  
И:  
— И всё же, хорошо, что Магнус тебя завёл, на тебе хоть злость будет срывать, — только здесь голос вампирши звучал иначе, как-то честнее, глуше, будто говорила она больше для себя.  
Это Алека насторожило. Камилла тут же приободрилась, вмиг поняв, что зацепила его на свой крючок. Голос её приобрёл мурлыкающие нотки, вводившие в транс. Алек мотнул головой, не позволив накинуть на себя этот омут. Но всё же внимательно слушал. И Камилла это тоже понимала.  
— О, не делай такие глазки, мальчик, будто сам не знаешь, какой он, когда крышу сносит, — ухмыльнувшись, Камилла окинула Алека оценивающим взглядом. — Часто руны применяешь, чтобы излечиться? Я кровь литрами глотала, чтобы просто выжить порой.  
И всё же, с каждым словом, с каждым взглядом, становилось понятно: разговор зашёл куда-то на личную территорию. И Алек ровным счётом не понимал, что ему делать с этой информацией.  
— Чем он нас держит? Почему мы идём к этому демону добровольно? — Камилла закусила нижнюю губку, хмыкнула. — Нет, с тобой он нежнее, ты бы не спрятал рунами рваные раны и не закрыл ни одним его заклятьем поломанные кости…  
Она расхохоталась, запрокинув голову, едва не ломая шею. Голос почти превратился в шипение, Камиллу почти затрясло, когда она продолжила:  
— Что за наивный дурак, — голос стал злым, жёстким. — Думаешь, он способен на чувства? Что он тебе там наплёл? Я сбежала, чтобы просто выжить! Магнус Бейн — просто вирус, он туманит рассудок, ты даже не поймёшь, когда…  
Камилла внезапно замерла, точно кукла, у которой кончился завод. Обернувшись, Алек заметил самого мага, невесть как оказавшегося у него за спиной. Щёки сразу опалил жар: он так увлёкся болтовнёй явно поехвашей вампирши, что совсем забыл о своих обязанностях. Стыд быстро смысл все прочие мысли, но Бейн, казалось, злился не на него. Подойдя ближе, он осторожно отстранил Алека.  
— Она ещё не успела запудрить тебе мозги? — Магнус внимательно всмотрелся в чужие глаза и вздохнул. — Ну важно, поговорим дома.  
И, обернувшись к Камилле, продолжил:  
— Идрис пожелал увидеться с тобой лично, дорогая, так что… — и лёгким взмахом руки отправил вампиршу куда подальше. И почти также быстро переместил их с Алеком на удобный диван к Мяо под бок.  
— В любой день, но не сегодня, — Магнус устало вздохнул и отстранился. — Хватит на сегодня этой ненормальной.  
Алек осторожно кивнул. Он чувствовал всё это, с той стороны, со стороны мага. И понимал, о, он прекрасно понимал его расстройство и нежелание говорить о Камилле. Алек не знал, сколько Магнус услышал из её криков, но явно достаточно, чтобы погрузиться в себя. Потому настаивать и не хотелось.  
— Мы поговорим, — осторожно, мысленно открываясь, Алек заговорил, пытаясь поймать ускользавший взгляд Магнуса. — Мне нужно знать, хотя бы ради тебя.  
Смуглый ладони обхватили лицо. Алек не дёрнулся с места, когда рядом вспыхнули кошачьи зрачки. Сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее, но волнение принадлежало не ему — не его трясло, не он испытывал странную, щемящую боль, не он отчаянно хотел что-то изменить.  
Алек послушно прикрыл глаза за пару секунд до того, как его губ коснулись чужие. Поцелуй, его первый поцелуй в жизни, вышел каким-то смазанным, до чёртиков неожиданным, но просто идеальным. Невольно дрогнув, он потянулся вперёд, руками быстро охватил Магнуса. Посторонние мысли мгновенно вымелись из головы прочь вместе со здравым смыслом. Как со стороны Алек не услышал даже, скорее почувствовал собственный недовольный выдох, сорвавшийся с губ, когда Магнус немного отстранился.  
Быстро подавшись вперёд, он легко коснулся чужих губ, тут же прикусывая нижнюю. Очень быстро движения губ стали резче, а ощущения почти поглотили. Язык легко раздвинул губы Магнуса, но что делать дальше Алек не представлял, но Магнус немного отмер и включился в неуклюжий процесс сталкивания языками.  
Алек и не подозревал раньше о существовании той гаммы чувств, что ему открылась, так что он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, не заметил, как сам полез к Магнусу под футболку холодными руками, как тот глухо выдохнул и заскользил ладонями по испещрённым рунами рукам, как начал гладить грудь, постепенно спускаясь к животу.  
Магнус несильно толкнул Алека на спинку дивана, разорвав поцелуй, но почти сразу примерившись к чувствительной шее. Головокружение разделилось одно на двоих, усталость отступила, а мир кружился.  
Алек неуклюже отстранил Магнуса, но вцепился в его плечи с такой силой, что, наверняка, должны были остаться синяки.  
— Об этом мы тоже поговорим. Утром, — и, быстро оставив на губах ещё один быстрый поцелуй, Алек отстранился и почти подскочил с дивана, точно куда-то опаздывал. Собственный восторг глушила разливавшаяся по телу сладкая истома и чужая радость.  
— Поговорим, да, — Магнус осторожно присел на диван. Алек чувствовал то же смятение, внезапно проснувшуюся потребность сделать что-нибудь, желание взлететь.  
— В первый раз может сильно накрыть, — невпопад выпалил он. И только встретившись с мутным взглядом, понял, что Магнус, казалось, уже был не здесь. — Всё же утром поговорим, я в первый раз тоже ни черта не соображал.  
И быстро ретировался в собственную комнату, быстро всучив Магнусу Мяо для успокоения. Нужно было чем-то заняться, срочно чем-то заняться, пока эйфория не забрала его мозги окончательно. 


	6. Глава 5. От кошмара не проснуться

Алек знал о двух способах _действительно_ проснуться утром. Ладно, возможно, их было больше, но бесчеловечные пытки Ходжа и нападения демонов он не считал: адреналин оставлял после себя лишь выжженное безвольно-амёбное пепелище, не больше.  
Так что проверенными методами оставались горячий кофе и, в крайних случаях, ледяной душ. Это утро подпадало как раз под последнюю категорию: уснуть у Алека получилось только перед рассветом, да и то, легко подремать. Потому собственную боеспособность он оценивал, как чрезвычайно низкую: сил хватило только на то, чтобы доползти до душа, выкрутить кран с холодной водой и уткнуться лицом в кафель. Если какой-то демон задумывал прикончить Лайтвуда лично – настал идеальный момент.  
Самым обидным было то, что это волнение было чужим, передавалось через резко взбрыкнувшую от передоза контактов связь. Магнус, должно быть, гонял всю ночь по потолку, заламывал руки и третировал друзей, не успевших добавить его номер в чёрный список на эту ночь. Алек им искренне сочувствовал и мечтал не просыпаться часов тридцать. Сам он не переживал: иллюзий не питал и начинать не собирался. Магнус же был другим и, несмотря на всю свою симпатию, сейчас Алек готов был его разве что придушить.  
Холодные капли воды падали вниз, на кафель, тело уже начинало неметь, но в голове так и не прояснилось. Горестные вздохи и попытки пробить стену макушкой тоже не помогли: пришлось выпадать из душа в реальный тёплый мир и идти готовить завтрак на троих. И, конечно же, выяснить, что из еды в холодильнике повесилась мышь. Алек всерьёз начинал сомневаться, что этот маг ему нужен был живым.  
Пробежка до кофейни освежила, конечно, он даже немного ожил и вспомнил, что просил Изабель держать его в курсе всего. Быстро выудив из кармана телефон, Алек отрешился от мира, в котором его ждали заказанные пирожные.  
Сообщения были короткими, но ёмкими. Многого из них узнать не получалось, правда, но хотя бы не придётся пытать сестру при звонке.   
Из Идриса к ним прислали несколько молодых Охотников на помощь. Макса найти так и не удалось, так что расслабляться никто не собирался: слишком хорошо все понимали, чем грозило промедление.   
Уже нагруженный пирожными, Алек поймал два новых сообщения и невольно им улыбнулся.  
«Верлак успел очаровать половину Института ;З».  
«Джейс уже негодует и готовится выбросить его с крыши)))».

***

Утро неумолимо перетекало в день, так что особо времени не оставалось: Магнус, конечно, любил долго поспать, но в третьем часу дня точно должен был проснуться. Что странно, Алек этого не почувствовал.   
\- Доброе утро, - сонный голос, раздавшийся почти над ухом, заставил подскочить и, запрокинув голову назад, удивлённо нахмуриться.  
\- Доброе, - Магнус чуть улыбнулся и быстро дотронулся до чужих губ, коротко целуя. И, заодно, воруя чашку с кофе. Алек внимания на это не обратил, боролся с улыбкой, которая желала расползтись по всему его лицу. Куда-то растворились и злость (посмотрите только, кто такой весь уверенный в себе шикарный маг!), и головная боль.  
Благодарно выдохнув, Алек вернул-таки себе чашку и обнял руками. И надёжнее, и руки не дрожали почём зря. Сам себе он мог хоть тысячу раз говорить, что ничего не ждёт, но сердце всё равно противно сжималось в ожидании чуда.  
\- Итак, мой грустный рахат-лукумик, с чего начнём? – Магнус, устроившись напротив, чинно сложил ладони на коленях и ожидал приказаний. Алек открыл было рот, но не произнёс и звука. Набраться смелости во второй раз оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем в первый.  
\- То, что вчера было, это…   
\- Не благотворительность, - Магнус протянул ладонь и накрыл руку Алека своей. Мягко и не навязчиво попытался вытащить чашку себе. – Ты… мне страшно вновь доверять Охотникам, Александр. Страшно даже думать о том, что я могу быть собой рядом с вами, что…  
Отобрав опять чашку с ещё горячим напитком, Магнус сделал торопливы глоток и замурчал. Алек предпочёл наблюдать молча и ждать: несмотря на всю несерьёзность тона, он _чувствовал_ , как трудно было магу начать этот разговор.   
\- Лайтвуды, Эрондейлы… больнее всего было видеть в Круге тех, за кем я привык присматривать. Тогда я готов был совершить многое, лишь бы навредить вам, - Магнус застенчиво почесал кончик носа и опустил глаза. – Но время шло, я видел перемены, видел, как был глуп. Мне не стоило поддаваться злости.  
Хитрая улыбка появилась на его губах так неожиданно, что Алек не успел даже ойкнуть, как оказался лежащим на столе перед самим магом.  
\- Я тебя утомил этой ночью совсем не так, как должен был бы, - Магнус печально поморщился и невесомо погладил Алека по голове. – А потому предлагаю искупить это жуткое насилие где-нибудь в более шумном и людном месте.  
\- Камилла про это насилие говорила вчера? – Алек внимательно наблюдал. Он видел и чувствовал достаточно, чтобы понять: откровенности давались Магнусу нелегко. Особенно такие, тёмные, напоминавшие об его истинной природе.  
Не удержавшись, Алек подался вперёд, приподнявшись на локтях, и нежно дотронулся до чужих губ, мягко потёрся о кончик чужого носа, отстранившись.   
\- Не про это, - в кои-то веки кошачьи глаза грустно сощурились. – Я – сын демона, Алек. И есть время, когда я могу причинить вред любому, кто бы ни находился рядом. И иногда я не успеваю изолироваться от окружающих.  
\- И она его застала? – казалось важным сейчас шептать. Не нарушать установившейся уютной атмосферы, которая, казалось, могла лопнуть от любого неверного звука.  
\- Застала, - подняв ладонь, Магнус нежно обвёл контур лица Алека. – Иногда в жизни просто что-то ломается. Раз – и ты уже не контролируешь себя. Я могу выглядеть самым добрым и миролюбивым магом на свете, а потом, вдруг, оказываюсь на горе трупов.  
\- Горе трупов?  
\- Александр, не придирайся к словам и не порть момент, - как обычно, переключение настроения у Магнуса происходило практически молниеносно. Алек почти довольно зажмурился: от таких переходов по спине пробегал табун приятных мурашек, но теперь, с этой внезапно усилившейся связью…  
\- Александр, так о чём ты там хотел поговорить? – Магнус почти замурлыкал, когда ему в волосы вплелась ладонь и легонько почесала. – Или уже не хочешь, или уже не поговорить?

***

Изабель не позвонила ни вечером, ни следующим утром, так что Алек уже начинал волноваться. Но сам упрямо не звонил. Изабель с Джейсом были уже достаточно взрослыми, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, а ему пора было уже отвыкать кидаться на каждый их чих. Да и, как бы это ужасно ни было, он нашёл, чем себя занять. Кем, если точнее.  
Алек каждый раз начинал краснеть и глупо улыбаться, когда думал о Магнусе. По сути дела, принципиально ничего не изменилось, ничего нового или супер-важного не появилось и не поглотило их мир. Просто теперь можно было не притворяться, можно было дурачиться, дать себе наконец волю.  
Теперь неловкие объятия превратились во что-то совсем страшное – Магнус оплетал его всего, казалось, хотел просто врасти в него, как драконы из мультика. Пристальные взгляды заканчивались не неловкой тишиной или сменой темы, а лёгкими поцелуями и смехом. Вот и все перемены. Ну, ещё спрятанный невесть куда телефон, нашедшийся с первым же звонком.  
Изабель позвонила уже под вечер, её голос звучал устало, почти болезненно, так что Алек почти сразу почувствовал вину за свои мысли. И за то, что не смог помочь.  
\- Ты знал, что примитивные способны выдерживать наши руны? – Изабель тихо вздохнула и глухо выругалась куда-то мимо трубки. – Один из новеньких, Себастьян Верлак, притащил какую-то рыжую девчонку. Сказал, на неё демон напал, он спасал изо всех сил…  
\- Уже не восхищаешься им? – Алек хмыкнул, но запустил в голос побольше озабоченных ноток. Что-то было не так в этом мирном щебете. И он просто ждал, когда сестра договорит.  
\- Ты не видел Джейса, - Изабель понизила голос до предельно слышимого. – Он, когда его увидел в первый раз побледнел весь, я уж думала: всё, либо влюбился, либо конкуренции испугался. Полдня мотался, злой был, как голодный вампир. А потом пересёкся с этим Верлаком, так он ему два слова сказал: успокойся уже. И всё.  
\- Всё? – поудобнее перехватив мобильный, Алек поднялся. Он помнил, что Магнус о чём-то шептался с Джейсом при встрече, и хотел об этом поговорить.  
\- Да, как отрезало, - Изабель, похоже поставила на громкую связь и зарылась в собственном шкафу. – Он как шёлковый стал. Идеальный Охотник, Разиэль раздери.   
\- Кого там он притащил? – Алек озабоченно нахмурился, стиснул зубы.  
\- Да говорю же: примитивную. Она без сознания пока валяется.  
\- Пришли имя, как проснётся, - Алек коротко выдохнул и закончил звонок. – Не оставляй его одного. И держи меня в курсе.  
\- А ты выбери уже подарок нашей принцессе на день рождения!  
Конечно же, Изабель не услышала тихого и обречённого стона брата, но паранойя Алека разыгралась с новой силой.   
На второй, уже более громкий звук откуда-то выполз Магнус и, потянувшись, точно кот, с удобством свернулся в кресле напротив.  
\- Что там опять натворил твоя безумная блондинка? – Алек фыркнул, но промолчал, только сложил руки на груди.  
\- О чём вы тогда шептались? – внимательный взгляд Магнуса на миг зажёгся золотом, но тут же потух. Он поёрзал немного, устраиваясь удобнее, и пожал плечами. – Это может быть хоть сотню раз не моё дело, но сейчас происходит что-то странное, а ты точно знаешь, что с Джейсом.  
\- Иногда нужно просто верить, - довольно хихикнув над сощурившимся Алеком, он продолжил. – Я уже сделал, что мог, теперь нужно просто дождаться развязки.  
\- И не смотри на меня так! – Магнус фыркнул и закатил глаза. – Александр, ореховый ты мой раф, златовласке нужно разобраться со всем самостоятельно, ты же не сможешь стоять в сторонке и просто смотреть.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что так будет лучше? – нахмурившись, Алек сложил руки на груди. Он невольно нависал над Магнусом, но тому, казалось, это никак не мешало.   
\- Будет, - мягко зевнув, тот поднялся наконец и мягко улыбнулся. – Иногда только так можно набраться смелости.  
Алек успел открыть рот, но трель звонка его опередила.  
\- Открой клиенту, - Магнус одним слитым движением поднялся на ноги и исчез в глубине квартиры. – И не подходи слишком близко, пренеприятнейший тип.

***

Клиент, и правда, оказался не самым милым человеком, который Алеку встречался. До некоторых членов Конклава, конечно, ему было далековато, но тем не менее. С первого его оценивающего взгляда, презрительно брошенного в его сторону, можно было уже ставить клеймо и приглашать в совет.  
Алек сдержанно кивнул ему и проводил в гостиную, мысленно уже прикидывая, сразу в душ сбежать или всё же посидеть рядом с Магнусом. Оставлять их наедине отчего-то не хотелось совершенно.   
Наверное, такой тип клиентуры он и представлял раньше, когда думал о «тёмных делишках мага». Что-то внутри болезненно сжалось. Даже думать о том, что Магнус мог кому-то сознательно навредить своей силой, было неприятно. Сжав ладони вместе, Алек медленно выдохнул. Клиент всё продолжал на него смотреть, должно быть, за неимением Магнуса. Потому, когда тот появился, Алек почувствовал заметное облегчение.   
\- Садитесь здесь, - приказной тон заставил поморщиться. Недолго продлилось облегчение, однако. Алека смерил плешивенького мужчину оценивающим взглядом, но решил всё же не протыкать мечом. Убираться ещё потом…  
Мужчина всё не сводил с него взгляда, даже когда Магнус поздоровался более настойчиво. Было что-то в этом масляном взгляде неправильное… понять только, что именно, не получалось: в голове Алека, казалось, стоял какой-то блок: мысль шла по своим рельсам, а потом ударялась о стену «да нет, глупости какие». Так что оставалось просто сидеть рядом со странным мужчиной и смотреть в одну точку.   
\- Ваше дело…  
\- Чрезвычайно срочное, я помню расценки, так что давайте сразу перейдём к делу, - мужчина бросил на Алека странный взгляд и горделиво как-то продолжил. – Сеть моих клубов стала приносить на четверть меньше дохода, мне нужны новые развлечения для гостей. Русалка в банке вампир на поводке… не знаю, что вы можете предложить?  
Постепенно желание свалить куда подальше доходило до точки невозврата, так что в какой-то момент, кажется, обсуждения какой-то гадости, Алек просто подскочил. Физически неприятно было слушать такой самодовольный, горделивый бред. По спине проходил невольный холодок.  
\- Я по делам, - едва не завопив, почти запутавшись в собственных конечностях, он в два прыжка оказался у двери. Хотелось добавить ещё что-то вроде «Магнус, не убивай и не превращай его ни во что», но Алек не стал. В конце концов, ради такого хмыря он мог разок и сделать исключение.   
Захлопнув входную дверь, Алек прислонился к ней спиной и постарался отдышаться. Колени странно дрожали, а в уголках глазах защипало. Быстро проведя рукой, он прикусил губу и откинулся затылком назад. За последние годы даже совет научился смотреть на «нечисть» иначе, шёл на уступки, спрашивал мнения…   
Алек слышал рассказы о том, как было раньше, но старался не особенно задумываться. Его учили уважению, показывали: жители Нижнего мира мало отличались и от Охотников, и от примитивных, они тоже нуждались в защите. Очевидно, в защите от таких вот мерзких типов в том числе. Где-то на задворках сознания билась странная мысль: Охотников тоже не плохо было бы защищать от таких вот индивидов.   
Тряхнув головой, Алек отлепился от двери и замер в нерешительности. Уйти-то он ушёл, но не представлял, чем мог заняться дальше. Возможно, стоило пойти и купить, наконец, что-то в подарок Джейсу, но с этим тоже были проблемы. Пара идей у него, конечно, были, но… Алек обречённо вздохнули направился тянуть время в ближайший торговый центр. Знал бы он, чем закончится встреча Магнуса с клиентом – в жизни бы не ушёл. Но пока что он мог просто бродить по торговому центру и вздыхать.

***

\- Магнус? – засунув свёрток с подарком под мышку, Алек настороженно прислушался, но так ничего и не услышал: дом как будто вымер, даже Мяо нигде не заскрёбся. Такая тишина не могла понравиться, наверное, никому, так что Алек невольно вытащил меч. Выглядело это, должно быть, нелепо, но, он точно знал, зато было результативным. Впрочем, беглый осмотр ничего не выявил: квартира была пуста, Мяо нашёлся спящим на кухне, следов неудачного призыва кого-либо тоже не нашлось. Напротив, квартира прямо сияла чистотой. Подозрительной такой чистотой. Алек мгновенно вспомнил, как они втроём также вылизывали Институт, если Ходж не успевал заметить, где они накосячили.  
Телефон сам лёг в руку, но кроме коротких гудков услышать ничего не вышло. Алек начинал беспокоиться, но поделать ничего не мог.   
\- Когда Магнус вернётся, я его прибью, - ласково погладив Мяо, он со вздохом присел за стол. – Это не смешная шутка, мог бы хоть записку оставить.  
\- Как бы ты тогда ворчал? Александр, просто держу тебя в тонусе, - Магнус возник прямо из воздуха, такое возникало ощущение. Невольно припомнив Чешира, Алек выматерился так, что, наверное, даже Джейс бы записал пару оборотов. Судя по лицу Магнуса, и он бы не отказался, что повергло его попросту в шок. И хотя приятно было видеть огромные, почти пустые глаза напротив, Алека сейчас волновало другое.  
\- Что тут произошло? Где твой клиент? Что мне сказать Совету, когда они найдут труп? – сам того не заметив, он почти навис над Бейном, так что тому даже пришлось прилично отклониться назад, проявив чудеса гибкости. Тихонько кашлянув, Магнус нежно положил руки ему на плечи и мягко отстранил.  
\- Мы просто провели некоторый ритуал, а потом отправились в другую страну для его завершения, - под пристальным взглядом Алека таяли льды и рушились планы Изабель. По связи прошли мягкие волны, но успокоить Магнус его так и не смог. Так что просто, надув губы, он закатил глаза и загадочно замурлыкал. – И тела никто не найдёт, за кого ты меня принимаешь, зефирик мой.  
Попытавшиеся сомкнуться на шее ладони Алек невежливо сбросил и тут же обхватил запястья, подняв их на уровень лица. Он чувствовал чужой гнев, чужое презрение – и тёмное, неправильно удовлетворение он тоже чувствовал. И просто так сдаваться не собирался.  
\- Где. Он, - почти без вопроса, раздельно произнося слова, Алек почти зарычал уже на Бейна. Связь слабо трепыхнулась злостью, но тут же расслабилась. _Злишься, да? Ну так я тоже злюсь, хер тебе, не отвяжусь._  
Магнус поджал губы, вздохнул. Может, читал мысли, может, ощущал намерения через связь, но видел он ситуацию верно. И мог это прекратить одним взмахом ресниц: терновник на шее Алека просто сомкнулся бы, поставил зарвавшуюся марионетку на место. Но ничего не происходило, и тишина начинала давить на уши. Игра в гляделки тоже никуда не приводила: как в какой-то поговорке, столкновение двух баранов лишь тормозило.  
Наконец Магнус вспомнил, кто из них должен быть мудрым магом и вздохнул.  
\- Он жив и здоров, - упрямое сопение Алека почти вынудило его быстро проныть и продолжение. – Ладно, возможно, он заперт на ближайшую тысячу лет в некой темнице над не океана, но он точно жив.  
\- Магнус!   
\- Он этого заслуживает! – Бейн сверкнул глазами и, быстро высвободившись, продефилировал к холодильнику, закрывая разговор. – И ты можешь хоть похоронить Конклав под жалобами и доносами, ничего не изменится.  
И, быстро щёлкнув пальцами, он лишил Алека возможности говорить: тот почти чувствовал, как связки стягивает спазмом.   
Этот тёмный Магнус был тягуч, точно смола, он манил, звал за собой. Но находиться рядом с ним Алеку определённо не хотелось: когда Бейн подошёл, попытался дотронуться до щеки, он просто отстранился и вышел, как следует хлопнув дверью. Нахер, просто нахер. И если Бейн надеялся, что они эту тему займут за давностью времени, он сильно ошибался. Алек мог быть послушным, мог слепо следовать за близкими; мог _казаться_ ведомым мальчиком без собственного мнения. Но. Он не отступал и готов был платить за собственное упрямство в полной мере.   
Магнус мог хоть тысячу раз прятаться за своей магией, сорить сарказмом и уводить разговор в другую сторону, Алека это не колыхало: он давно привык делать для близких то, что им было нужно, вне зависимости от их мнения.

***

Атмосфера военных действий никуда не делать ни утром, ни с наступлением дня. Магнус снял свои чары, Алек не пытался добиться своего словами, но напряжение вокруг них делало гуще даже воздух, так что находиться рядом было почти болезненно.   
Забежавшая на пару минут Изабель быстро ретировалась, не проведя с любимым братом и получаса. При этом она постоянно оборачивалась и старалась держать Магнуса в поле зрения. Алек был уверен, что сочувствовала она именно магу, а не ему, но ссориться ещё и с сестрой не хотел, а потому пытался поменьше говорить. Изабель щебетала без умолку, Магнус мрачно гладил кота в кресле, Алеку оставалось только готовить кофе для сестры и стараться не отвлекаться от разговора.  
\- Макса так и не нашли, так что вечеринки не будет, - Изабель сжала в ладонях горячую кружку и потерянно вздохнула. – Мама с отцом и так почти не говорили, так теперь она уехала в Идрис, а он не вылезает из патрулей.  
Потерянно дотронувшись до кулона на шее, она невольно закусила губу. Атмосфера не разряжалась, но продолжать и дальше злиться стало намного сложнее.  
\- Но Джейс всё равно будет рад тебя видеть, - глубоко вздохнув, Изабель быстро кивнула себе. - Ему сейчас очень нужна поддержка.  
Алек недовольно поджал губы, но промолчал. Попусту говорить о том, чего не изменишь не хотелось. Изабель, должно быть, думала также, потому их разговор скатился в какой-то пустой трёп. Лишь уже на выходе она вспомнила о ещё одном своём обещании:  
\- Та рыжая пришла в себя, Джейс едва ли не в песок зубы от злости стирает, - Изабель как раз накинула куртку и теперь вытаскивала волосы. – Мне она тоже не очень нравится, но у неё забавный друг, да и саму её жалко – всё же мать пропала. То ли демоны утащили, то ли ещё что.   
\- Ты имя просил, так она вроде Клэри Фрай или как-то так, - Магнус в два прыжка оказался у двери и не позволил её открыть.  
\- Может быть, Клэри Фрей? – серьёзный взгляд настораживал. Мгновенно подобравшиеся Охотники переглянулись. Изабель легко кивнула, пристально смотря на Магнуса, но тот ушёл куда-то в себя. Алек почувствовал подступившую было к горлу панику. Чужую панику.  
Но Магнус уже взял в себя в руки, закрылся и защебетал:  
\- Прекрасный выбор аксессуаров, дорогая, показывает появление демонов, да? – и быстро, пока они ничего не успели сообразить, щёлкнул пальцами, открыв дверь. – Александр обязательно сегодня придёт к вам и оторвёт златовласке его хорошенькие ушки.   
\- И что это было? – дверь за Изабель захлопнулась раньше, чем стих голос Магнуса. Алеку такое поведение не нравилось едва ли не большее, чем вчерашние выходки. Но ответа он вновь, уже привычно не получил. Вот только сейчас это было скорее вынужденное молчание, нагнетавшее.  
\- Ничего, - Магнус задумчиво сощурился и снял гламур с глаз. – Но тебе, и правда, нужно навестить парабатая.   
\- А мне – кое-что узнать, - и, щёлкнув пальцами, он куда-то пропал. Вопреки обыкновению, без каких-либо эффектов.  
Алек недолго потоптался перед дверью в одиночестве, пока Мяо не начал тереться о ноги, прося еды. Кардинально, вроде бы, ничего не изменилось, но почему-то было ощущение, что мир вновь перевернулся. Понять бы ещё, вернулся он в прежнее положение или совершил ещё один финт...  
Тяжело вздохнув, Алек принялся наглаживать Мяо, как это совсем недавно делал Магнус. Ходж часто говорил: «не все проблемы, которые возникают на пути, можно решить сразу, иногда нужно сделать что-то одно, может, не самое важное, но хотя бы доступное. Тогда, глядишь, и основной клубок распутываться начнёт». Выбора всё равно не было, так что Алек со вздохом поднялся и направился к гардеробу: выбирать между любимым чёрным и новым голубым свитерами.

***

Новый свитер не кололся, но Алек всё равно чувствовал себя в нём неуютно. Казалось, все и каждый, кто ему встречался на пути, говорил не с ним, с ярким голубым пятном. Нет, он, конечно, всегда любил тёмные тона, но не настолько же всё было плохо!   
Когда Джейс, поначалу по-совиному непонятно хлопавший глазами, заржал и громогласно оповестил всех в округе, что его парабатай, наконец, стал походить на человека, а не на выползшую из пещеры нечисть, Алек начал понимать, что, возможно, действительно раньше немного перебарщивал.  
Быстро обняв парабатая, он почувствовал слабую, едва ощутимую дрожь. Попытался понять по связи, что её вызвало, но не выходило. Зрачки Джейса заполняли почти всю радужку, делая его яркие глаза почти чёрными. Алек только несколько раз видел его в таком состоянии. И ещё ни разу оно не предвещало что-то хорошее. Руки почти сводило судорогой от силы, с которой парабатай цеплялся, но отстраняться не хотелось.   
Парабатаи всегда дополняли друг друга: кто-то был целым от рождения, а чьи-то души были разделены, тянулись друг к другу, дополняли. Иногда выворачивались, как две стороны медали, иногда – походили друг на друга идеально. И черпали силу друг в друге, конечно же. Сейчас, Алек чувствовал, Джейсу не хватало сил, он в чём-то тонул, это его пугало, обратиться к связи не получалось.  
\- Всё в порядке? – раньше как-то не приходилось задумываться, в какой зависимости друг от друга находились парабатаи, как велика была потребность чувствовать друг друга. Раньше, несмотря ни на что, ни на какую глухоту, Алек всегда мог понять, что с Джейсом творилось. Но теперь связь молчала, и это сводило с ума, доводило до отчаянья.  
\- Джейс, Себастьян хотел… ой, - чей-то высокий возглас заставил дёрнуться назад. Алек почти достал меч, прежде чем заметил перепуганные глаза и рыжую копну волос. Должно быть, этот гном (ну или маленькая феечка, но первый вариант всё же подходил лучше) и был той самой Клэри из-за которой все почему-то сходили с ума.   
\- Не сейчас! – Джейс почти зарычал, на лице появилось какое-то презрительное выражение, а плечи расправились сами собой. Девчонка нахмурилась, сложила руки на груди, но, Алек видел, уверенности она не чувствовала.   
\- Я просто передаю, сам же потом орать будешь, что никто не сказал! – просверлив в Джейсе пару дырок, девчонка всё же повернулась к Алеку. – Я Клэри. Прости, что так вышло.  
И умчалась куда-то по своим делам. Понять её можно было: если Джейс хотел, находиться рядом становилось просто невозможно. Не ощущать сочувствия было довольно трудно, но Алек справлялся: Клэри Фрей пока что доставляла только неприятности.  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но Джейс сжал его плечо и беззаботно хмыкнул.  
\- Давай, я оттащу твой невообразимый подарок в комнату, а ты пока с Робертом поговори, он и так с ума сходит уже – и сводит всех остальных, - хмыкнув, он, облизал губы и подмигнул. Раньше такой привычки Алек за ним не замечал, но и поделать ничего не мог. – А потом приходи. Ко мне. Как разберёшься со всем. Я подожду.  
И ускользнул, не дав вставить и слова. И не то, чтобы Алек не хотел поговорить с отцом – узнать самую свежую информацию о младшем брате, спросить о девчонке, о матери… - но сейчас его больше занимал парабатай. Потому речь Роберта он почти не слышал, только дежурно покивал в нужных местах и пожелал удачи. Все мысли занимало странное поведение Джейса, эта его полупросьба задержаться, прийти чуть позже, не идти вместе с ним.   
\- А этот парень, Верлак, они с Джейсом не ладят? – Алек постарался не топать ногой в нетерпении.   
\- Просто наконец нашёлся кто-то, кто может с ним совладать, - Роберт нахмурился, разглядывая какую-то бумажку. – К тому же, этот парень спас Клариссу Моргернштерн, а Джейс просто бесится без тебя…  
Разговор быстро сошёл на нет, благо, отношения между отцом и сыном давно уже стали более чем прохладными.  
Невольно начертив пару рун, Алек постарался незаметно улизнуть из-под внимательного надзора сновавших то тут, то там людей и направился прямиком к Джейсу. Всё увиденное нравилось ему всё меньше и меньше.

***

\- О, только не говори, что ты расстроен из-за этих шавок.  
Алек замер перед дверью. Голос, слышимый им сейчас, совсем не походил на голос Джейса. И тот точно не стал бы впускать к себе кого попало, пусть Себастьян был хоть сотню раз выдающимся молодым охотником. Кроме того, что-то в его словах насторожило Алека.   
Голос Себастьяна неуловимо изменился, в нём появились презрительные, жёсткие нотки. Почему Джейс вообще позволял кому-то _так_ с собой говорить?!   
Сейчас Алек мог бы открыть дверь, устроить разнос и… не узнать ничего. Нет, он и так достаточно долго ждал, чтобы Джейс ему доверился, сейчас, это было видно, происходило что-то плохое. Настолько плохое, что вечно жизнерадостный оболдуй вновь превратился в угрюмого и забитого волчонка, которого Алек надеялся больше никогда не увидеть.  
\- Ты и правда так дорожишь мнением этих идиотов? – Себастьян расхохотался, но сам же, резко, оборвал собственный смех и зашипел. – Не стоило отцу избавляться от тебя так рано, совсем распоясался, забыл, кому принадлежишь.  
Алек услышал звуки шагов и напрягся, но Верлак направился не к двери, а куда-то вглубь комнаты. Больше всего сейчас напрягало молчание Джейса.  
\- Мне применить силу? – Себастьян заговорил громче, послышался _чей-то_ тихий стон. – Не применить, значит… ну да, мы ведь не хотим, чтобы весь Институт сбежался посмотреть на твоё воспитание…  
Алек стиснул зубы крепче, постарался даже не дышать. По всему выходило, что Верлак был знаком с Джейсом, но этого просто не могло быть! Но Себастьян тем временем зашипел, почти зашептал, так что даже с помощью руны не удавалось расслышать всего.  
\- Думаешь, если промолчишь, будешь прикидываться покорным, я не накажу тебя за этот высер со связью? – Себастьян тихо рассмеялся. Послышался тихий вскрик, Алек различил звуки борьбы. Но всё равно не вошёл.   
\- Ты. Принадлежишь. Только. **Мне,** \- Алек не понимал, что происходило, весь мир как-то съехал куда-то в бок и теперь слышался в каком-то неправильном отдалении. – Думал, ничего тебе не будет за связь с этой шавкой? Ты **пожалеешь** об этом.  
Себастьяну невозможно было не поверить, но Алек всё равно не мог. В голове стоял какой-то блок, это было просто _невозможно_.  
Тем временем в комнате послышались какая-то возня и звуки ударов. Думать о том, что билось о стены с такими смачными звуками отчаянно не хотелось.  
\- Знаешь, а ты стал крепче, уже не такой сопляк! – Себастьян, казалось, немного повеселел, голос даже приобрёл игривые нотки. Вот только это-то Алеку и не нравилось. – Впрочем, кормиться от двух связей, я бы то же раздобрел.  
Поражённо выдохнув, Алек резко отпрянул назад, едва не вписавшись в светильник затылком. Сердце билось где-то в горле, руки дрожали. Один осторожный шаг назад, другой. Выдавать себя было попросту нельзя. Нет-нет-нет, только не сейчас!  
Только завернув за угол, Алек понял, что не чувствовал со стороны Джейса ничего. Как в те разы, когда он просто пропадал. Вот только перед этим, весь вечер связь грызла его, не давала покоя. А потом просто взяла и пропала.   
То, что происходило сейчас - было неправильным, до ужаса жутким, неправильным, так не должно было быть! Связь парабатаев нерушима, она была бы и без ритуала, без всей этой мишуры с охотниками. Она просто **была** и всё.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Алек сжал губы плотнее. За все эти годы Джейс ни разу не подал даже намёка на какой-то знак, не дал даже микроскопической возможности узнать об _этом_ , о творившемся кошмаре. Пока в один день Магнус просто щелчком пальцев не вытащил всё его дерьмо наружу. Магнус что-то сделал и всё изменилось, правила игры стали другими.   
Джейса нужно было вытаскивать, но сначала нужно было поговорить с Бейном. Алек не был дураком: что бы ни происходило с его парабатаем сейчас, нездоровое, поспешное вмешательство могло всё уничтожить. Сомневаться не приходилось: Себастьян, если узнает о свидетеле, вряд ли спустит на тормозах. И как бы ни хотелось прямо сейчас вернуться, пинком открыть дверь и насадить зарвавшуюся тварь на меч, приходилось думать шире. И хитрее.   
Алек сомневался, что Джейс позвал его спонтанно, а Себастьян просто неожиданно нагрянул. Нет, определённо, без снадобий Магнуса, без голубых искорок его магии не обошлось. Значит, нужно поговорить с ним прежде всего. Да, именно так. Не говорить никому о случившемся, просто попрощаться, сославшись на вызов Бейна и сбежать.   
Алеку как никогда в жизни нужна была собственные рациональность, умение продумывать пути отступления и способность вытащить Джейса из любой переделки. Он просто не мог облажаться, не сейчас. 


	7. Глава 6. Час, что темнее всего

Дверь с грохотом впечаталась в стену. Алек даже замер на пороге на пару лишних секунд. Видимо, уровень собственного волнения он всё же переоценил. Впрочем, никто не выскочил навстречу ни в панике, ни со злостью. Было похоже, что квартира Бейна пустовала. Алек невольно почувствовал себя взломщиком, тайно пробравшимся в дом, пожелавшим забрать что-то чужое, ему не принадлежавшее.  
Алек почти ощущал, как позади него начала проявляться бездна, по кусочку забиравшая весь его хвалёный реальный мир. Её холодное дыхание уже щекотало шею, а вены на запястьях болезненно дёргались. Было бы время, он наверняка не смог противостоять этому мрачному притяжению и попросту сбежал бы, спрятался где-нибудь в тёмном уголке и постепенно погрузился бы в свою личную бездну без остатка, попросту пропал бы.  
Но времени не было. А держаться на плаву ради других было почти также привычно, как дышать. Потому Алек всего-то скрипнул зубами и несильно впился короткими ногтями в кожу запястья, скрытую татуировкой. Позволил себе секундную слабость, чтобы после вздохнуть полной грудью. Магнус наверняка засел в собственном кабинете, зарывшись в книги по самые уши.  
Дверь и правда оказалась заперта. Думать о том, что запирался маг от него, отчаянно не хотелось, так что Алек просто договорился с собственной бездной, что закрылся Бейн от котёнка, спасая дорогие книги.  
Тихий стук не остался незамеченным, из-за двери послышался приглушённый голос, волнение в котором не смогли бы скрыть и сотни две дверей.  
— Александр? Заходи, нам нужно поговорить, — глухой щелчок почти сразу перетёк в скрип открывшейся двери. Голос Магнуса стал намного громче, но увидеть его самого так и не получилось, должно быть. — Я знаю, что ты на меня зол, но поверь, я тебе всё потом объясню, сейчас у нас есть проблемы посерьёзнее.  
— Я в курсе, — Алек ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда, пройдя в комнату, замер, вытянувшись по струнке. По-армейски выверено и почти безлично. Он видел как во взгляде Магнуса проскользнуло сначала непонимание, а потом лёгкая грусть. Вот только эта их странная, непонятная, похоже, пока ни одному из них связь безжизненно молчала. И это только подливало масла в огонь. Сжав зубы, Алек процедил, постаравшись всё же убрать из голоса рычащие нотки. — Что с Джейсом?  
На Бейна смотреть не хотелось: чего доброго, ещё сделает какую-нибудь никому ненужную глупость, с которой разобраться уже не выйдет. Алеку просто нужно было получить свой простой ответ на простой вопрос.  
— Александр, это очень сложно объяснить, — медленно облизнув нижнюю губу, Магнус нахмурился чуть больше, нервно оглянулся на стеллаж с книгами, будто они могли сболтнуть лишнего. — Но, прошу тебя, выслушай меня, сейчас есть кое-что поважнее…  
Договорить он не успел — Алек взорвался раньше. Слова просто потонули в грохоте, когда спина мага врезалась в те самые книги, которые так резво оглядывал Бейн минутой раньше. А потом что-то случилось.  
Алек сам не понял, как так вышло: вот он стоял перед Магнусом, а вот он уже с силой впечатал его спиной в книжные полки. Вот его ладони сжали тёмный шёлк рубашки, а вот Магнус, казалось, инстинктивно, вскинул руки, дотронулся до рун, змеившихся по запястьям. _Память и видение… хороший выбор._  
В глазах вмиг потемнело, а потом реальный мир смело куда-то сильнейшей световой вспышкой.  
_— Впервые вижу, чтобы привязка к хозяину была сделана так топорно, — Магнус чуть поморщился, почти пропев свои слова. Джейс в неверии закаменел, казалось, даже дышать перестал. — Ни тебе нормального переключения, ни подчинения вменяемого. Оголённые нервы, да вывернутая демоном душа.  
Протянув руку вперёд, Магнус почти дотронулся до статуи, ещё недавно бывшей самым близким для Александра человеком. В последний момент только отчего-то передумал, — притянул руку к себе, прижал ладонь к собственным рёбрам, горевшим от внезапно вспыхнувшего сожаления. Будто это его вина, будто он сам…  
Быстро встряхнувшись, Магнус почти протанцевал вперёд, оказавшись перед лицом замершего нефилима. Видеть гримассу ужаса, разбавленного напополам с надеждой, было почти физически больно. Ах, Ангел бы знал, **как** сильно хотелось вернуть время вспять, исправить свершившееся. Вот только Бейн не мог. Никто бы не смог.  
Магнус сглотнул. Чтобы собраться с силами и попытаться исправить то, что натворил, потребовалось меньше секунды, хотя на самом деле — ушли годы. Годы и Алек Лайтвуд.  
Джейс тем временем всё не подавал признаков жизни. Эта вся его впечатлительность начинала немного бесить.  
— Не думаю, что ты можешь со мной говорить по этому поводу, — легонько пощёлкав перед глазами, Магнус осторожно дотронулся до чужих щёк, на манер Катарины потянув немного на себя, точно старался разглядеть в чужих, золотых глазах тайны мира. — Я могу лишь догадываться, насколько сильным должен быть демон, чтобы даже эти ваши **узы** не могли пробиться сквозь всю эту тьму.  
Джейс дёрнулся назад, приходя в себя. Быстро закашлялся, замотал головой, ожёг злым взглядом, точно спрашивал: что ещё мог сказать Бейн, на какой ещё мозоли собирался топтаться. Магнус почувствовал себя неуютно под этим взглядом, едва не отвёл взгляда сам. Давненько он не видел такого вот отчаянья, злой обречённости, которой не было выхода, которая копилась годами.  
— Я ничего не могу сделать, пока ты сам, добровольно не придёшь ко мне, — смотреть на вмиг поникшего парня было почти физически больно. Он ведь даже не позволил себе надеяться, разозлился, заранее ожидал подвоха. Вот только всё равно отчаянно хотел попасть из реального мира в сказку, где все проблемы можно было решить каким-нибудь милым пустяком вроде лепестков розы или истинной любви.  
Магнус вздохнул. Он не собирался быть жестоким. Как бы сильно его когда-то ни ранил Стивен, этот мальчик не был ни в чём виноват.  
— Я ничем не могу тебе пока помочь, но знаю, как ты можешь получить достаточно свободы для того, чтобы самому решать. Тебе нужно…_  
Быстрая вспышка перед глазами мгновенно дезориентировала. Алек потерялся в пространстве, мгновенно став беспомощней кутёнка. Резко взмахнув в воздухе руками, он не сразу понял, что лишился и единственной опоры: Магнус куда-то исчез, не получалось даже понять, был он ещё в комнате или нет. Резкий нырок в реальность практически лишил всех чувств, оставив в странном одиночестве болезненно белого цвета.  
Разбить иллюзию собственной уверенности, силы, получилось слишком просто. И тут же откуда-то всплыли старые, казалось бы, давно забытые страхи. Просто он в первый раз за последние годы остался наедине с собой. Без чувств, без ориентиров реального мира, без связи. **Связей**. Мысль мгновенно завладела сознанием, а лёгкие наполнились ужасом. Алек не был один с того момента, как впервые посмотрел в золотистые глаза хмурого мальчишки, которого привели в их дом странные люди. Он совсем забыл, что это за мерзкое чувство и вновь вспоминать не хотел. Сильная дрожь пронзила тело, а колени всё же подкосились.  
Появившиеся из ниоткуда руки не дали упасть. А может, и не появившиеся, может, они всегда там были, на плечах Алека, может, всегда крепко держали, не давали упасть.  
Дрожь перешла в озноб, получилось расслышать чей-то жалкий, тихий стон. Свой собственный на самом деле. Алек не привык скрываться за бравадой, ему никогда не нужно было лишнее напоминание о том, какое же он всё же нич…  
— Александр, я здесь, здесь, — хриплый шёпот вливался вместе со спасительным воздухом в лёгкие. Он мог дышать, у него это прекрасно получалось. Да, получалось, так просто, так сладко, в самом деле. Вдох и выдох. Вдох. И выдох.  
— Александр, всё в порядке, — прохладные ладони Магнуса, должно быть, обжигало даже от лёгких прикосновений через плотную ткань рубашки, но он почему-то не отстранялся. Алек не понимал причины, не хотел знать. Он просто слепо боднулся горящим лбом в прохладу чужой шеи. Постепенно становилось легче, способность осознавать реальность вокруг себя возвращалась.  
Возвращались и чувства. Алек ощущал чужую дрожь, вцепившиеся в его предплечья, замершие в судороге пальцы, слышал тяжёлое дыхание у шеи. И ему не нужна была никакая связь, чтобы понять, насколько незапланированной вышла эта его выходка. Насколько Магнус сам оказался не готов к тому, как шибанёт его самого, казалось бы, односторонняя, полностью безопасная связь. И если бы у них было время, Алек бы не оставил это без внимания: превратился бы во всемогущего мага, сотворил бы из воздуха плед и, забравшись на диван, замер, прижавшись как можно ближе. Вот только времени у них, конечно же, всё ещё не было.  
Голова продолжала гудеть, от шума крови в ушах тошнило, даже сама мысль о том, чтобы уйти, отстраниться, вызывала лёгкую панику. Конечно же, именно это Алек и сделал, понадеявшись, что собственный жалобный стон ему просто почудился, да.  
— Ты… когда он… ты… поможешь? — каждое слово давалось с трудом, приходилось делать долгие перерывы, чтобы просто отдышаться. Алек настолько сосредоточился на дыхании, что не заметил, как правая ладонь переместилась в его чёрные волосы, ласково погладив затылок; как с пальцев сорвался слабый сноп голубых искр. Просто в какой-то момент дышать стало легче, а голова почти перестала кружиться.  
На мгновение замерев, Алек бездумно потянулся за ласковой ладонью, мысленно послав Магнусу то безумное чувство, затопившей его нежности. Он не был уверен, что их связь уже отошла от потрясения, даже не догадывался, сможет ли хоть когда-нибудь ещё почувствовать чужие, едва заметные чувства, отголоски мыслей… ему просто отчаянно, почти до судорог, нужно было поделиться.  
— Если твой **брат** придёт ко мне, — голос Магнуса приобрёл мягкую, почти ленивую хрипотцу, но что-то Алеку подсказывало, что эта внезапная заторможенность была вовсе не хорошим знаком, — я ему… у меня получится разорвать то, что не должно существовать в этом мире.  
Кинув быстрый взгляд на Алека, Магнус едва не потонул в волшебности, заворожившим его взгляда. К сожалению, ворожба эта не имела ничего общего с обычным восхищением, которое захлёстывало обычно, накрывало через связь.  
Нехотя отстранившись, Охотник присел на полу, пока что не доверившись собственным ногам. Обычная ему, сопровождавшая его уже годы ментальная чувствительность так и не вернулась, происходящее казалось каким-то не таким. Сухим, картонным. Но для получения информации того и не требовалось. Осталось только пересилить себя, задушить это неприятное чувство, всколыхнувшееся в груди: в руках Магнуса он не был способен ясно мыслить, а потому выбор оказывался очевидным.  
— Что это?  
— Демонические узы. Не скажу, что создать их так просто, ангел мой, но при поддержке одного из высших демонов, это вполне возможно. Нужен только кто-то, способный выдержать всю ту боль, что эта связь несёт.  
— И что это значит?  
— Прости, сладенький, но чистый нефилим не способен выдержать то, чем является эта дрянь… его… нет, **их** кровь должна быть разбавлена.  
— Чем?  
— Не знаю… ангел или демон, чья-то сторона всегда должна вмешаться.  
— Магнус…  
— Да?  
— На что это похоже?  
— Ох… Александр, не думаю, что…  
— Магнус… я должен знать.  
— Я понял. Но я не знаю…  
— Магнус!  
— В некотором роде, этот ритуал лежит в основе того, который применил я, привязав тебя к себе… Я… это не совсем, но…  
— Продолжай.  
— Это древний ритуал подчинения, но он был адаптирован магами. В нас всё же есть капля человечности. Мы не способны, не созданы для того, что вы называете _парабатай_ , но и не можем привязать к себе так, как это делают демоны: если позволить связи окрепнуть, она оплетёт собой так, что и не понять будет уже, кто и кого держит.  
— А что демоны?  
— Они намного темнее, Александр. Они способны совсем на иное. Страшное. Для них не существует запретов и нет привязанностей. То, что сделали с твоим братом — хуже смерти. Возможно, поэтому ты…  
— Нет!  
— Хорошо, может и нет, но…  
— Продолжай.  
— Это связь не способна стать иной, она такая, какой её создали когда-то давно. Мёртвая. Она оплела Джейса, присосалась к тому, второму, но и ему она должна причинять страшную боль, душить. Лишь демоны способны игнорировать это.  
— И как ты намерен… избавить Джейса от неё?  
—  _И да прольётся огонь небесный на головы тех, кто в том нуждался. И да свершится испытание. Будь в сердце воина хоть тень сомнения, хоть истинное зло, огонь выжжет его, забурлит в венах, изгонит тьму._  
— Ты цитируешь мне предания.  
— Это не предания.  
— Ладно. Почему ты не доложил?  
— Сладкий, даже ты достаточно знаком с вашим прекрасным обществом, чтобы понимать, чем это может грозить ему.  
— А мне ты не сказал потому…  
— Не ты один боишься, что тебя не примут близкие тебе люди. Он доверяет тебе. Я доверяю тебе. Просто иногда нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы добиться… желаемого.  
— Ты хотел… что-то важное. Сказать.  
— Ох, Александр… это может подождать пару часов.  
Нехватка связи чувствовалась как никогда остро. Алек и представить не мог, как сильно зависим от тех почти незаметных, щекотавших кромку сознания образов. Он будто ослеп и оглох одновременно, будто не чувствовал больше реального мира, не знал, чего ждать. Не понимал Магнуса, словно тот был вырезанным из бумаги человечком: больше не получалось узнать значение чужих жестов, интонации, взглядов. Вынести это было тяжело. Замерший напротив маг не понимал, как он ещё способен дышать, потеряв ощущение постоянного присутствия своего нефилима, потеряв его тёплые, ласкучие чувства, буквально прикипевшие к нему.  
Неуверенно выдохнув, Верховный маг Бруклина опустился рядом с Алеком на колени и, тяжело сглотнув ставшей слишком вязкой и горькой слюну, опустил тому голову на плечо. В первый раз показал слабость, доверился. Ни единого раза со времён Круга он не совершал подобных глупостей.  
Мозолистая ладонь, горячая точно пылавшая, неуверенно стиснула плечо. Конечно, это же его Александр. Глупо было бояться прошлого.

***

  
Сознание возвращалось с трудом, неравномерными толчками. Алека то накрывало странным, душным маревом, то выбрасывало на ледяной воздух одиночества. И он был безмерно благодарен **своему** магу за то, что тот, кажется, усыпил их обоих.  
Алек не знал, сколько прошло времени, в кои-то веки не пытался превозмочь трудности, а просто позволял себе восстановиться, точно знал, что Магнус мог бы ему сказать: что они беспомощнее котят, что нужно просто переждать; что никто не виноват.  
Глаза открылись сами собой через несколько минут. Вместо потолка над головой раскинулся шикарный балдахин. Слабо хмыкнув, Алек повернул голову сначала вправо, потом влево, но на огромной кровати Магнуса не наблюдалось. Мгновенно вылетев из странного марева пустоты, он подскочил на кровати. Слабость в теле всё ещё делала его негодным стражем, но он хотя бы **чувствовал**.  
Дыша полной грудью, Алек заставил себя прикрыть глаза. Осторожно, боясь вновь всё испортить, он лёгонько потянулся к пульсировавшей связи. Магнус вновь заперся в кабинете. Несносный маг.  
Быстрые шаги, сильное волнение и какая-то непонятная грусть. Алек совершенно пропустил момент, когда Магнус оказался в собственной спальне и замер перед кроватью, так и не подойдя достаточно близко для прикосновения.  
Когда прохладная ладонь коснулась щеки, по спине пробежался, казалось, целый табун мурашек. Сорвавшийся с губ вздох, должно быть, дополнил картину, но Алек не жаловался: после принудительной депривации он попросту не мог иначе, не мог отстраняться, почти не дышал.  
Лёгкий поцелуй тронул губы, постель прогнулась под весом Магнуса, почти заставив потеряться и просто покачиваться на волнах, позабыть обо всём на свете. Алек словно слышал тихий, искушавший его шёпот на краю сознания. Удержаться было практически невозможно.  
Медленно облизнув горевшие губы языком, он постарался отстраниться, хотя бы внутренне, от рук, внезапно оказавшихся в волосах. Скольких сил стоило не поддаться, Алек и сам не понимал. Ему до странной ломки хотелось просто откинуться назад, позволить Магнусу и дальше мягко гладить его по плечам, перебирать спутанные пряди волос… в груди уже разгорался пожар и тушить его было физически больно.  
Невольно мотнув головой, немного отстранившись, Алек услышал тихий вздох рядом. _Конечно, впереди будет ещё много времени. Потом, всё будет потом._  
— Вчера ты говорил, что должен рассказать мне что-то важное, — слабый, едва слышный голос заставил поморщиться от чувства собственной беспомощности. Отвратительно. Продолжил он чуточку громче, уверенней. — Я тебя прервал, прости.  
— Ничего страшного, Александр, — Магнус, вздохнув, немного отсел, но рук так и не убрал, успокаивая скорее себя. — Я должен был посадить ваш пустоголовый конклав и заставить его вызубрить все аспекты этой связи сразу после заключения договора. Но я был слишком зол на них. Прости.  
От этого тихого «прости» всё внутри почему-то сжалось, а потом резко рвануло к магу. Алеку до боли хотелось стиснуть его в объятьях, не отпускать. Магнус этот порыв, должно быть, ощутил, потому лишь грустно вздохнул. До сих пор нефилим не открыл глаз, но через связь он чувствовал, лёгкое покачивание головой.  
— Эта девушка, которая появилась в вашем Институте вовсе не примитивная, — мгновенно распахнув глаза Алек сумел заметить тень сожаления, которую не успел до конца спрятать Магнус. Должно быть, собственный шок отражался на его лице также ясно. — Много лет назад, уже после того, как Договор был заключён, я помог Джослин Фейрчайлд спрятать все воспоминания, прошлые и будущие, о встречах с сумеречным миром. Это сильное заклятье, но я уже давно его не обновлял.  
— Эта… женщина была… это была Охотница? — Алек мгновенно нахмурился, он смутно помнил, как слышал подобное имя, но никак не мог осознать, где же. Следующие слова, сказанные магом, заставили его, со свистом втянув в себя воздух, отскочить в неверии, практически падая с безразмерной кровати.  
— Охотница. Возможно, тебе она больше известна под именем Джослин Моргенштерн, — заботливо придержав вздрогнувшие предплечья, Магнус поднял брови, как умел и вздохнул, кривовато усмехнувшись.  
— Это давняя история и когда-нибудь я её тебе расскажу. Просто знай: она — ещё одна жертва Валентина. И именно благодаря ей я смог сдержать ту ненависть, что сжигала меня заживо.  
— Расскажи, — неожиданно попросил Алек, наконец поднявший глаза на своего мага. — Я хочу знать, почему ты возненавидел охотников. А хотя нет, лучше покажи.  
Он с силой вцепился в руки Магнуса, попытавшиеся нежно его удержать. В глазах горел какой-то болезненный огонь, нездоровый, пугавший.  
— Покажи, как вчера, дай почувствовать, — Алек говори торопливо, почти проглатывая окончания слов. Его захватила странная, совсем не свойственная его обычному состоянию лихорадка. Магнус не понимал, была ли виной тому их связь или же что-то в воспитании пошло не той дорожкой, но острое чувство вины всё равно пронзало сердце тонкой иглой. Не будь его ненависть так сильна, не выпусти он своего **демона** на волю, этот прекрасный, добрый юноша никогда бы не чувствовал себя обязанным взваливать на себя самую тяжёлую ношу, наказывать себя за то, что совершали другие.  
Магнус, выпутавшись всё же из нездоровой горячечной хватки, нежно провёл по чужой ладони и коротко, грустно покачал головой. Чужие эмоции захлёстывали, лишали выбора. Лишали трусости, вспоминать былое, того себя, который проснулся тогда, в окружении членов Круга, отчаянно не хотелось. Но щадить себя и дальше… почти двадцать лет прошло, и так уже наворочено столько, что и не разберёшь.  
— Достаточно, Александр, — голос его оказался таким же: ломким, безжизненным. Чужое отчаянье разливалось в воздухе удушливом запахом какого-то смутно знакомого цветка. Охотник пока ещё не понимал, не мог даже представить, чего так стыдился, так боялся его маг.  
— Тебе не стоит этого видеть, — мягкий шёпот пробирал до самого сердца, перехватывал дыхание и не давал ясно мыслить. Тяжело вздохнув, Магнус поднял ладонь к губам, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне. — Это моя ноша, моя ошибка, мой милый.  
Он совершенно не обратил внимания на отчаянно замотавшего головой Алека, не пожелал слушать, попросту накрыв его рот ладонью. Попросту догадывался, что даст себя переубедить за пару ничего не значивших слов. О нет, его светлый мальчик не заслуживал видеть своих родителей теми, кем они когда-то были; не должен был видеть его самого тем, кем он был до сих пор.  
Но всё же и молчать не получалось: чужое упорство подтачивало уверенность, не давало даже толком вздохнуть. Устало улыбнувшись, через силу, Магнус всё же заговорил. Тихо, едва слышно, будто надеялся, что его не услышат. Слишком уязвимо, слишком открыто.  
— Это была случайная стычка. Не первая наша, но та, в которой… многое определилось. Люциана в Круге уже не было, Джослин тоже исчезла… куда девался Валентин в тот вечер — понятия не имею, но оно и не важно…  
Быстро облизав сухие губы, Магнус осторожно обнял Алека в поисках опоры. Он не привык делиться, не привык открываться. Вот только открываться и не нужно было: чужие чувства пульсировали внутри наравне с собственными, заставляли теряться.  
— Они решили, что я представляю угрозу, что проще избавиться от надоедливого, такого живучего мага, — грустная усмешка тронула губы. Алек не видел чужих глаз и не представлял, что мог там увидеть: отголоски былого ужаса, неконтролируемую, до сих пор неутихшую ярость или же что-то ещё, более неуловимое…  
— Я не был готов к тому, что они вновь будут использовать кого-то из нижнего мира, чтобы меня достать. И сделать послушным… — Магнус сильнее сжал пальцы, оставляя синяки. — Они не знали, как меня прикончить, но знали, как связать.  
На пару мгновений он замолк, отстранившись немного, но так и не прекратил судорожно сжимать чужие руки. Алек забыл, как дышать, постепенно успокаивался. Точно всё его сумасшествие Магнус забрал себе. А может, оно изначально ему и принадлежало. Алек не знал, но это не имело ровно никакого значения.  
— Вседозволенность раскрепощает. Они решили поиграть с мышкой, которая им досталась. И пусть, мне было всё равно, пока они не решили, что… — окончательно отстранившись, даже отпустив Охотника, Бейн наконец поднял взгляд, не скрытый гламуром, в котором открывалась адская бездна.  
— Маги — живучие твари. Особенно те, что пережили детство. Чтобы действительно причинить нам вред, нужно постараться. Они это поняли быстро, — резко наступившая тишина мгновенно оглушила. Разбавил её только быстрый, ядовитый смешок. Что за ним скрывалось Магнус не пояснял, но связь всё равно пульсировала. И болью, и ненавистью, и отчаянными воспоминаниями. — Они схватили меня, но всё равно понятия не имели, что им делать дальше. Без Валентина они были просто кучкой подростков, которым кто-то показал только жестокость. И уж в ней они точно… знали… что делали.  
И пусть Алек не видел ничего из того, о чём Магнус говорил, в воздухе перед глазами всё равно проносились слабые фантомы происходившего.  
Того, как шушукалась группа смелых, решительных Охотников, гордость своего поколения, которые понятия не имели, что делать с таким спокойным внешне, сосредоточенном на чём-то своём маге. Как, полные непонимания, они даже не осознавали, что творили, пытаясь причинить ему вред.  
Того, как, то ли совершенно случайно, то ли абсолютно намеренно, у них получилось достать свою жертву, но что-то пошло не так. Как такой беззащитно спокойный маг превращался в настоящее исчадье преисподней. Как его гнев, так и не утихнув, отчего-то пощадил зарвавшихся детишек. Может, в память об умерших, может, из желания причинить б **о** льшую боль.  
Алек понятия не имел, сколько они так просидели, просто вцепившись друг в друга, не произнеся ни слова, даже не сдвинувшись толком. В равной степени могла пройти как пара секунд, так и пара веков. Странное марево тишины не отпускало. То была странная, страшная тишина. Такая, в которой происходили самые ужасные вещи, в голову приходили худшие решения. Но мыслей тоже не было, черепную коробку просто сдавливало странной пульсацией.  
А может, и не сидели они вовсе. Могло случиться и так, что, сразу отстранившись, Магнус направился в свой кабинет, как на верёвочке, отведя за собой. Что, призвав от какого-то неудачника стаканчик с кофе, он почти уютно устроился в своём большом кресле, которое раньше почему-то казалось Алеку троном. А после, рассказав всё же какую-то глупость, принялся осматривать древние фолианты, явно ища что-то не предназначавшееся для чужих глаз. Но всё же доверившись. Ну, или поняв, что прочесть у охотника всё равно ничего не получилось бы.  
Алек не знал, что было правдой, пласты реальностей накладывались одна на другую, просто в какой-то один очень странный момент он оказался сидящим перед Магнусом, который что-то остервенело зачёркивал в невесть откуда взявшимся блокноте. Сюрреалистическое зрелище вышло.  
В реальность вернула, похоже, вообще вскользь брошенная фраза, почти лишённый окраски интереса вопрос: когда стоило ждать Джейса, раз уж он разобрался в себе настолько, чтобы открыться парабатай. Откашлявшись, Алек немного напрягся, поневоле вцепившись в подлокотники.  
— Магнус… — слабо прохрипев, он всё же откашлялся. Говорить с макушкой, разукрашенной ядовитыми цветами оказалось проще, чем лицом к лицу. — Тот человек в Институте, который так не нравился Джейсу… я _слышал_ , как он обращался… это он держит Джейса.  
Алек и подумать не мог, что каменеть могла не только спина: сейчас он воочию наблюдал за тем, как каменели волосы. Сглотнув, он невольно потянулся руками к горлу, ощутив едва заметное покалывание.  
— Это он нашёл Клариссу? — обманчиво спокойным, почти лишённым эмоций голосом поинтересовался Магнус и поднял свои невозможные кошачьи глаза, впившись ими почти до боли. Давление на терновый ошейник усилилось, но боли Алек так и не ощутил. Прикрыв глаза, он быстро кивнул, не слишком доверяя своему голосу.  
— Поднимайся, — Магнус дёргано двигался, совсем не походил на Верховного Мага Бруклина. Нет, сейчас он больше всего походил на дёрганого юнца, впервые столкнувшегося с чем-то ужасавшим. — Александр, я всё объясню тебе позже, просто найди Клариссу и не выпускай из виду.  
Раскрывшийся было для вопроса рот захлопнулся чуть ли не со щелчком. Приказ, пусть и отданный неосознанно, отдавался приятным теплом по всему телу, наполнял силой. На то, чтобы замереть молчаливой статуей позади создававшего портал Магнуса, потребовалось меньше секунды. На то, чтобы нырнуть в образовавшуюся воронку следом — ещё пара мгновений. И всё ради того, чтобы оказаться в каком-то задымлённом, разрушенном помещении, в котором Алек не сразу опознал главный зал Института.  
В руках сам собой оказались лук и колчан, а предплечье загорелось от сильного прикосновения.  
— Найди Клариссу и не приближайся к тому, кто держит Блондинку.  
И тут же, сбросив с пальцев сноп голубоватых искр, Магнус ринулся куда-то со скоростью, которую от мага ожидать не приходилось. Вот он был, а вот в зале уже остался стоять лишь Алек.  
Стиснув лук покрепче, он быстро отправил колчан за спину отточенным движением. Все чувства резко обострились, как всегда бывало в патрулях, стоило чему-то пойти не по плану. Вот только в данный конкретный момент «не по плану» проходил визит в собственный дом.  
Где искать рыженькую девчонку, Алек не представлял: не знал ни комнат, в которых её разместили, ни даже того, насколько умной она была, чтобы просочиться в самую незаметную из возможных щелей Института. Он пока не представлял, что могло произойти с практически неприступным Институтом, но уже заочно связывал это всё с тёмным новичком, который так некстати оказался связан и с Джейсом, и, в некотором роде, с Магнусом.  
_И всё же он нефилим, Институт нельзя обмануть, просто заигравшись с демонами, эта сила достаточно древняя, чтобы её не обманул какой-то мальчишка,_  — первые две оказавшиеся на пути Алека комнаты оказались пусты. Тренажёрный зал был пуст во всех смыслах: не было ни охотников, ни оружия, обычно заполнявшего стойки лентяев вроде Джейса. Но, что самое важное, нигде не было видно **тел**. В третьей комнате, одном из кабинетов, ему повезло меньше: всё, что было доступно глазу, было залито чем-то тёмным в бордовый отлив, по воздуху распространялся странноватый запах, полный железа.  
Алек почти силой заставил себя осмотреть каждый уголок, но принудить себя зайти так и не смог. Только на пару секунд прикрыл глаза и, пятясь, вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Обухом по голове накрыло запоздалое осознание: это не было чьей-то глупой шуткой, как не было и простым, почти рядовым внештатным случаем, коих за месяц набиралось побольше десятка. Внутри, за закрытой дверью, была покрытая кровью комната. От пола до потолка покрытая. _А ведь я даже не знаю, кто там остался навечно…_  
Тяжело сглотнув, Алек мотнул головой. Не сейчас, не время, все сожаления и слёзы потом.  
Резко распрямившись, он направился дальше, почти предчувствуя собственный успех. Почти физическую потребность увидеть, ощупать брата с сестрой, пока что удавалось игнорировать, но после ещё пары таких вот комнат, удержаться не поможет даже прямой приказ **хозяина**.  
Тяжело сглотнув, Алек опустил слегка дрожавшую ладонь на чуть тёплое дерево. На то, чтобы решиться её открыть, ушли драгоценные секунды.  
Тихий скрип заставил вновь напрячься, даже дышать не получалось: горло что-то сдавливало, не давало воздуху хода.  
Комната оказалась жилой. И, _слава Ангелу_ , выглядела нормальной. Тихий всхлип облегчения Алеку определённо почудился. О нет, он принадлежал какой-то другой раскисшей размазне.  
Следующей оказалась комната Джейса. Её получилось толкнуть почти без опаски. И вновь строгие очертания аскетичной комнаты не были окрашены никаким дурным цветом. Да и, кроме прочего, здесь Алека ждал нешуточный подарок: в уголке, забившись в нишу между кроватью и стеной, забилась рыженькая надоеда. При виде Алека девчонка громко вскрикнула, но, казалось, опознала знакомые руны.  
Алек не сказал бы, чтобы ей кто-то успел причинить вред, но выглядела… _Кларисса_ не слишком адекватной. Отвести глаза от скрюченной фигурки не получалось, она отвечала тем же, с каждым тяжёлым вздохом становясь всё собранней.  
Где-то в дали послышались крики. Разобрать, кто же кричал, не получилось, но оставаться на месте, просто сидеть и ожидать Магнуса, Алек не мог. Это даже не было решением, не было потребностью: просто иначе не получалось ни в одной из вселенных. Тяжело сглотнув, он ещё раз осмотрел девчонку. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы азам она обучилась, всё же оставить её беззащитной на растерзание монстрам, поглотившим Институт, было слишком жестоко.  
В два шага оказавшись рядом, Алек присел, оказавшись почти на одном уровне с рыжей. Быстро отстегнув от пояса вечно мотавшийся без дела кинжал и назвав его, он протянул его рукоятью вперёд.  
— Скажи, что ты умеешь им пользоваться, — дождавшись слабого кивка, Алек стиснул зубы и потянулся за стилло, совершенно не убеждённый. Но он не мог бросить брата с сестрой, не мог скинуть всю работу на Магнуса. Не мог.  
Быстро начертив руны ловкости и фортуны на тонких запястьях, Алек грубовато схватился за такие же тонкие, ник чему не приспособленные предплечья, и встряхнул.  
— Увидишь своего благодетеля, Себастьяна, или Джейса — сразу нападай, не раздумывай. Я запру дверь, но их это вряд ли остановит. Поняла?  
Второй кивок вышел более уверенным, ладони сжали кинжал уже иначе, более правильно. Оставить её уже не казалось худшей ошибкой в жизни. Кем бы ни была эта рыженькая, она принадлежала **их** миру, а значит, должна была справиться.

***

  
Одна за другой, двери распахивались, но ни живых, ни мёртвых за ними не обнаруживалось. То ли Алеку так повезло и основная стычка проходила там, куда ринулся Магнус, то ли дело обстояло намного хуже, чем получалось представить.  
Одна за другой двери открывались и также неспешно закрывались, результата не было, но что-то вело вперёд, подобно путеводной нити. Алек не сразу сообразил, что это была его связь с парабатаем: тоненько звеня, она звала его, почти заставляла биться в агонии, подгоняла.  
С каждой неудачей обстановка всё больше накалялась, но за самой массивной, дубовой дверью, явно ожидал джек-пот. Открыть её получилось мягко, почти неслышно, с первого раза.  
Алек замер на пороге, замёрз, даже не попытавшись зайти в библиотеку. Всё его существо противилось тому, что он **должен** был сделать. В ушах зашкаливал чужой пульс, а руки бесконтрольно сжимались в кулаки с такой силой, что из царапин на ладонях почти шла кровь. Но Джейс был там, внутри комнаты, совсем один, запертый наедине с тем, кто издевался над ним годами.  
Десять болезненно отдавшихся в висках ударов пульса спустя, Алек всё же вышел из тени. Как оказалось, только для того, чтобы столкнуться с упрямым, безнадёжным взглядом брата. Он не был сломлен, не был раздавлен или убит. Он всё ещё находился под чужим контролем, но что-то внутри него созрело. И, отчего-то казалось, вырвавшись, это _что-то_ оставит после себя лишь пепел.  
Алек заметил какое-то движение в углу, скрытом тенью, и моментально, почти безотчётно, вскинул лук. Острый, неровный смех заставил поморщиться, но не более. Ни зловещую тишину, ни, тем более, странную, непонятную сцену, на которой они оказались заперты, этот смех не разрушил.  
Медленно и степенно, на свет выплывал, иначе сказать не получалось, силуэт самого плохого парня этой истории. Алек и рад был бы сказать, что с первого взгляда определил бы в нём то, что много лет мучало его брата, с первого взгляда распознал бы ложь. Хотел, надеялся, но не мог быть уверен. Этот парень, замерший перед ним с вздёрнутыми бровями и правильными чертами лица, излучал максимум дружелюбия и участия. Единственным, что могло бы насторожить в Себастьяне, были аристократично холодный взгляд да странноватая неестественная бледность. Лишь на фоне Джейса, казалось, впитавшего в себя все цвета этого мира, всю их сочность и силу, Себастьян казался **неестественным** : бледным, лишённым красок, больше всего похожим на неудачно вышедшую из принтера копию. Больше всего на свете Алек боялся, что различил это всё лишь потому, что ему это позволили. Не потому, что понял, что сразу распознал фальшь, а просто из чужого желания посмотреть на чужие муки.  
— Тише, парень, — шутливо вскинув руки, Себастьян мягко улыбнулся, точно они были друзьями. — Не все здесь враги.  
Как-то плавно он перетёк за спину Джейса, чьё лицо едва не свело в судороге. Золотой взгляд быстро дёрнулся, указав за спину, а пальцы едва заметно погладили руну тишины. Более чем понятный сигнал. И пусть луки опускать оказалось почти физически больно, сделать это пришлось.  
— Понимаю, ты мог перепутать, — Себастьян странновато улыбнулся и старательно пригвоздил его взглядом к полу. — Связи с нечистью даром не проходят, а?  
В груди зажёгся гнев. Золотом разлился внутри, почти затмив собой рассудок. Алека спасло лишь то, что гнев этот был чужим. Пусть за годы он и привык считать эти сильные чувства своими, принадлежали они всё же не ему.  
До боли стиснув почти затрещавший лук, Алек лишь фыркнул, немного прищурившись:  
— Ну до тебя-то мне точно далековато, — его самого удивило, каким стал его голос: низким, почти бархатным. Даже гнев Джейса успокоился, не требовалось больше ничего говорить: Себастьян просто вскипел, на мгновение скинув личину хорошего мальчика, что и так ему жала во всех мыслимых и немыслимых смыслах. И без того острые черты лица заострились ещё больше, а мёртвые, казалось бы, глаза, вспыхнули тёмным, нечитаемым пламенем в ожидании страха и подчинения. Вот только Алек не испугался. Его почти позабавила эта резкая смена, оголившая чужие нервы.  
Идиллию разрушило тихое шипение Джейса. Но что-то явно шло не по плану: Алек **чувствовал** происходившее. Да, точно через толщу воды, едва ощутимо, но чувствовал. Не было больше пугавшей его пустоты на месте привычно живой связи. Были отголоски чужой боли, привычно разделённой если не на двоих, то как-то похоже однозначно. Была чужая темнота, слепо присосавшаяся в горевшему в сердце Джейса огню, которая теперь билась почти в агонии.  
Алек не понимал и десятой доли того, что происходило сейчас, нарушил не один прямой приказ своего хозяина, но отступать намерен не был. Чужая уверенность привычно ощущалась где-то в сердце золотыми переливами, так что теперь он готов был свернуть горы. И пусть у самого Алека никогда не хватало духу прыгать в бездну без дна, у Джейса этого самого духа всегда было с расчётом на двоих.  
Слабо улыбнувшись парабатаю, Алек сделал два шага вперёд, оказавшись внутри библиотеки, и достал из кармана чудом не потерявшееся стилло. Инструмент привычно лёг в ладонь, молчаливо пообещав не подвести и на этот раз.  
— Вы выбрали не лучшее время для дружеских посиделок, — пальцы быстро прокрутили разок стилло. — Безумное чаепитие, не находишь?  
Знай он наперёд будущее, оно бы не случилось. Алек бы не позволил. Никогда, никому. Даже Магнусу, даже родителям. Даже самому себе. Расшибся бы, что угодно сотворил, но не позволил. Только _не так_. Джейс не заслуживал… а сам он не знал. Потому и случилось то, что случилось. Произошедшее странно чётко отпечаталось в мозгу, но так мозаично, что, после, опасаясь упустить что-то важное, он истерично, по-лайтсвудовски истерично, потребовал у Магнуса восстановить собственную память. И был искрене благодарен за то, что продолжения никто никогда не узрел.  
Алека просто отшвырнуло к стене, точно за спиной Себастьяна прятался невидимый монстр с тысячей щупалец. Пронзившая тело боль была слишком сильной для простого удара: каждую клеточку, каждый нерв загорелся адским пламенем, перед глазами поплыло и мир уехал куда-то в бок. Он слышал презрительное хмыканье где-то над головой, слышал тихие, но твёрдые шаги брата. Тот для себя уже что-то решил. И именно это позволило собраться и кинуться следом.  
Ноги не желали собираться вместе, комната перед глазами кружилась, а стилло оказалось вне досягаемости, но Алеку это не помешало. Он и сам не осознавал, как сейчас был похож на Джейса, _чем_ горели его собственные глаза — он просто шёл вперёд, знал наверняка, что нынешняя неприятность могла стать для Джейса роковой. Могла. До того момента, как тот, Алек был уверен, странно прищурился и вскинул подбородок. До того, как огонь ярости, которому Джейс обычно отдавал всего себя, поглотил его, история ещё могла развиваться линейно, быть обычной и стать в конце концов красивой притчей для сумеречных, хорошим уроком для детей. Могла. Когда-то в другой реальности.  
В глазах по-прежнему двоилось, но у Алека получилось всё же выйти — выпасть — обратно в коридор. Их связь пела, горела как никогда раньше и звала за собой — _в бой, вперёд, беги, кричи! Тянись за мной, тянись ко мне, будь мной!_  — так что проблем с преследованием не возникало. Впрочем, догадаться, куда Джейса потащит зарвавшийся, заигравшийся больной ублюдок, было не сложно. Любому представлению нужны были зрители.  
Зал, который оставил Алек позади, совсем недавно бросившись на поиски брата, был полон. Уцелевшие, едва живые охотники готовились оборонять Институт от **своих**.  
Замершие в центре Себастьян и Джейс были также похожи, как день и ночь. И сравнение это было доведено умелым кукловодом до абсурда: расслабленная поза и деланная усталость внушали страх; напряжённое тело с поднятым оружием почти кричало о том, что защитит.  
Алек мимолётом взглянул на комнату, за которой оставил Клэри, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Может, ему просто слишком хотелось в это поверить и вернуть всё своё внимание Джейсу, но наказывать за непослушание его теперь должен был Магнус, не он сам.  
Подойти незаметно не вышло: мгновенно взметнувшийся, настороженный взгляд Джейса пригвоздил к месту. Лёгкая ухмылка тронула бескровные губы. Алек давно научился понимать без слов, читать даже не между строк — через блокированную, пустую связь. И сейчас он почти физически слышал чужое «не надо». _Не твоя битва, я сам справлюсь._  
Никогда ещё в жизни ему не было так страшно, никогда не хотелось нарушить чужие планы, не дать совершить ошибку. Но Алек видел и другое. Он видел — «я справлюсь», видел — _поверь мне, поверь в меня, я справлюсь, просто дай время, я вернусь._ Алек понимал — чтобы там с его братом ни приключилось, чужая власть больше не имела смысла.  
Парабатаи всегда были частями одного целого. Одна суть связывала их навеки алой нитью. И сейчас на другом конце пульсировала отчаянная мольба. Джейс остро нуждался в поддержке, одобрении. Ему нужна была спокойная, тягучая сила Алека, чтобы не перегореть, чтобы выбраться. И отказывать ему было нельзя. Просто не получалось.  
Алек не закрывал глаза, не кивал и не отступал. Он просто наблюдал за своим братом, который, повинуясь — повинуясь ли?! — чужой воле, разбрасывал тех, кого называл друзьями. Как молча, покорно шёл за своим хозяином в открывшийся водоворот. Как вместе с ними исчезали и другие охотники. Как в портал затягивало странные тёмные… _тени_.  
Алек не отводил взгляда, пока портал не закрылся, а в горло не впились возмущённые шипы. Страха не было, боли тоже. Нужно было собраться с силами и выяснить наконец, что же происходило прямо перед его носом.


	8. Глава 7. За миг до крика Банши

Беспомощность, собственная слабость не давала сделать и вздоха нормально, без чувства сосущей, жутковатой пустоты внутри. Это чувство съедало, переполнив, грозило убить. Желание — нет, потребность — выплеснуть отчаянье наружу, становилось почти неконтролируемым. В конце концов, сумеречные охотники тоже были всего лишь людьми. Что бы там ни вещал, невозможно пафосно, со своих страниц Кодекс.  
Книга с глухим стуком ударилась о стену и упала, раскрывшись где-то в середине. Страницы, заметно потрёпанные и читателями, и временем, едва ли выдерживали подобное кощунственное обращение, грозили порваться в любой момент. Один из институтских Кодексов, давно истасканный даже Чёрчем, долгое время требовал замены.  
Алек мрачно посверлил взглядом книгу, едва слышно зарычал, будто это она была виновна во всём, что его тревожило, почти убивало. Дни превращались в недели, вера в возвращение Джейса, возвращение прошлой жизни, уже почти растаяла. Бессилие, невозможность хоть чем-то, хоть как-то помочь, а главное — бесконечное ожидание вытягивали все силы, порой мешали даже дышать. Спать почти не получалось, есть — тем более. Алеку хотелось верить, что его мысли всё ещё оставались ясными, а незамыленный взгляд мог оказать какую-то реальную помощь, но… но.  
Не переживать и довериться присланным из Идриса крысам, явно желавшим предать Джейса суду в назидание непонятно кому, не выходило даже на пару часов. Каждый раз, когда глаза закрывались сами собой, перед лицом вставала ужасная картина. Что, если его парабатая отыщут именно сейчас, если именно из-за глупого желания поспать, случится что-то непоправимое?  
Алек знал, его проблему можно было бы решить, фактически, по щелчку пальцев, одной единственной выбитой голубоватой искоркой или достаточно повелительным тоном сказанной фразы. С Магнусом они не разговаривали толком ни разу с того дня. Алек поселился в библиотеке Института, выходил только на утренний инструктаж, да вечером — в кабинет отца, в очередной раз выслушать лекцию о своём поведении. В плотный график маг помещался как раз на случайные столкновения в коридоре, да переглядывания издали во время каких-то там путанных объяснений. Этого хватало, чтобы не сдохнуть, а на большее Алек и не рассчитывал.  
Он был виноват. Во всё, что случилось был виноват он один. Поначалу Алек и сам не замечал, как отстранялся. По правде, он вообще ничего не замечал в первую неделю. Как дёргался от прикосновений, как уходил подальше быстрыми шагами. Уже потом, в одну из ночей, когда усталость крыла до странного головокружения, он, бесцельно открыв глаза в темноте, впервые очнулся, вновь стал собой. Тем собой, каким так гордились Роберт и Мариза и кого так сильно ненавидели Изабель и…  
Алек избегал Магнуса, не играл ни в какие игры, нет. Просто он был _занят_ , понятно? Это не было глупым притворством, ожиданием, просьбой о помощи, как в одной из глупых книг примитивных. Нельзя просить помощи, не искупив своей же вины. Магнус это понимал. Родители не поняли, Изабель отказывалась слышать, а Магнус понимал. Принимал. Просто был рядом, готовый помочь, готовый выслушать.  
Алек с силой провёл по лицу, отогнав непрошенные мысли. Джейс, всё ещё Джейс. Его брат, чьих следов так и не удалось отыскать. Живой, но это успокаивало мало. Нужно было работать, а не расслабляться в мыслях о каких-то эфемерных, высоких материях.  
Положив ладони на большой, занимавший всё место до окна стол, Алек с силой их сжал, сминая что-то безвозвратно. Не помогали ни Безмолвные братья, ни магические ритуалы. Полусловом, полунамёком выведенное витиеватым слогом предупреждение о существовавшем поиске по руне парабатаев, поддерживало ненормальную надежду на благоприятный исход последние часа три. Вот только для активации этого поиска нужно было хотя бы _чувствовать_ чёртову, давно замолчавшую связь. Джейс ушёл покорной марионеткой вслед за своим мучителем, окрылённый одной из своих самоубийственных идей, а Алека даже не было рядом, чтобы его прикрыть. Вся абсурдность, неправильность ситуации до сих пор не могла дойти до почти воспалённого мозга.  
Дверь тихонько скрипнула, едва приоткрывшись. Алек проигнорировал это вторжение. Он и так уже успел перессориться со всеми, с кем только мог. Оставалось только слушать бесконечные нотации. Которых, как ни странно, не последовало.  
В недоумении подняв голову, Алек столкнулся с обеспокоенным взглядом рыжей истерички и тут же болезненно скривился. Серьёзно, его родители **настолько** отчаялись, чтобы подсылать к нему эту… эту…  
Тем временем, видимо, определив, что стрелять в неё никто не собирался, Кларисса выдохнула и проскользнула ближе, почти встав рядом. Молчание прерывать она не спешила, так что Алек смог в очередной раз получше её рассмотреть (невысокая, хрупкая, неуклюжая, сплошная неприятность на ножках) и в очередной же раз удивиться, как… _это_ могло всерьёз заставить Магнуса…  
Быстро покачав головой, он впился разозлённым взглядом уже в непрошенную гостью. Как можно было верить дочке самого ловкого манипулятора и законченного психопата, которую, к тому же, притащил в Институт не менее отбитый урод? Как можно было верить пролитым слезам и бесконечным скандалам, когда именно с её появлением их размеренная жизнь превратилась в нескончаемый кошмар?!  
С другой стороны, отрешённой от всего происходившего части себя, Алек даже сочувствовал ей: всю жизнь самые близкие люди лгали, лишали даже призрачного шанса научиться защищать себя, не дали выбора. Алек знал, как чувствовался такой удар, он свой едва пережил, а потому даже немного восхищался тем, как быстро эта неумеха хотя бы примирилась с тем, чем стала её спокойная и безопасная жизнь.  
Кларисса выдохнула и сжала ладошки в кулаки. Весь её вид говорил о крайней решительности и полном отсутствии инстинкта самосохранения.  
— Ты можешь ненавидеть меня сколько угодно, но, убившись, ты брату точно ничем не поможешь! — решительно подавшись вперёд, наглая мошка попыталась встряхнуть Алека, но не вышло. Вздохнув, она заскрипела зубами. — Кончай строить из себя непонятно кого и вернись уже в реальность!  
— Что тебе нужно? — устало вздохнув, Алек отвёл взгляд. Слушать очередную глупую нотацию попросту не хотелось.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — поджав губы, Клэри осторожно поймала его полубезумный взгляд. — Я хочу спасти твою.  
Очевидно, удивлённо-возмущённый взгляд стал достаточным ответом, так что девчонка разразилась целой тирадой.  
— Я ничего не знаю о вашем мире. Не знаю ни порядков, ни чего стоит опасаться. Да я до сих пор не научилась держать эти ваши светящиеся клинки! Если какой-нибудь особенно голодный вампир решит мной полакомиться, я просто с воплями унесусь от него в ближайшую стену.  
Удовлетворённо поймав согласный хмык, Клэри расправила плечи, заговорила тише и мягче, продолжив:  
— Но я делаю всё, что могу, не отступаю, но и не пытаюсь взвалить на себя ответственность за весь мир. Как бы мне ни хотелось, но я **вынуждена** довериться тем, кого почти не знаю. Тому, кто многие годы стирал мою память, знаешь ли, это не повод зафрендиться на фейсбуке, — облизав губы, она заговорила совсем тихо, осторожно, точно уже выпустила весь запал. Но останавливаться точно не намеревалась. — Знаешь, не ты один тут на иголках весь извёлся. Из-за этого ублюдка Валентина, моего грёбанного папаши, мой мир рухнул. Он забрал мою маму, понимаешь? Я не знаю, что с ней сейчас, где она, жива ли. Но я спокойно живу, сплю и ем. Потому что даже ваши руны не дадут ясность мыслей, ты просто пропустишь шанс спасти Джейса, если не будешь спать.  
Осторожно дотронувшись до щеки Алека, Клэри вынудила его смотреть ей глаза неотрывно.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — и тут же, видимо, попытавшись пошутить, добавила. — И либо ты послушаешь меня, либо Изабель просто вырубит тебя и привяжет к кровати, это её план.  
Не то, что бы пламенная речь убеждала. Алек всё ещё не был уверен, стоило ли вообще доверять девчонке, над которой так трясся расчётливый незнакомец, принявший личину Себастьяна Верлака. Но он всегда оставался самым уравновешенным и вменяемым, заботясь о Джейсе с Из. И, положа рукук на сердце, окажись на его месте один из них, Алек бы говорил всё то же самое. Жизнь не спасти, когда едва стоишь на ногах от усталости, важный кусочек паззла просто не заметить, если даже собственные мысли способны лишь вяло переползать из одного угла черепушки в другой.  
Он чувствовал себя отвратительным предателем, но поделать ничего не мог. Поддавшись своим собственным страхам, Алек сделал только хуже. Для сна не нужны целые сутки, да и вряд ли перетруждённый, воспалённый мозг на такое мог быть способен. Но пары часов должно хватить, чтобы не свалиться. А если что-то случится, его разбудят…  
Клэри отступила на шаг, довольно улыбнувшись. Пусть она и считалась всё ещё скорее примитивной, отдавать долги она умела не хуже самых лучших из Охотников.  
 _Клэри упрямо сидела в тренировочном зале, сосредоточив взгляд на какой-то, ничего не значившей точке. За последнюю неделю её жизнь успела разрушиться столько раз, что собрать её по осколкам уже вряд ли бы вышло. Да и нужен ли был хоть кому-то такой вот монстр Франкенштейна?!  
Тяжело вздохнув, Кларисса с силой вцепилась в собственные волосы. Мама-мама-мамочка, что же с ней сейчас происходило, как издевался над ней монстр, от которого Джослин столько лет её защищала?! Думать об этом было почти физически больно. Хотелось опуститься на пол и завыть, как сделала бы любая беспомощная шестнадцатилетняя девчонка, оставшаяся совсем одна. Вот только на помощь ей никто бы не пришёл, а крик скорее даже призвал каких-нибудь особенно мерзких демонов преисподней. Нет, нужно было быть сильной, не сдаваться.  
— Да ради Ангела! — недовольное шипение за спиной заставило подпрыгнуть и быстро протереть глаза. Джейс со слишком отчётливым, нарочитым презрением фыркнул и обошёл Клэри, чтобы сложить руки на груди уже под её усталым взглядом. Конечно, ведь любому представлению нужен был зритель. Чужое возмущение уже почти не трогало, хотя поначалу немного и обижало.  
— Я мешаю тебе? Сейчас уйду, — просто иногда один человек без какой-либо причины не нравился другому, не самая смертельная ситуация. Клэри не хотела навязываться, как и не хотела дружить. Ей просто нужно было вернуть маму и научиться жить в новом странном мире. Она уже поднялась, чтобы найти себе новое место для ночных созерцаний, но Джейс, скрипнув зубами, несильно толкнул обратно.  
— Если сейчас ты куда-то и пойдёшь, так это спать, — нависнув, он с силой вцепился взглядом, почти зарычал. — Мне нужно, чтобы такой глупый балласт стал ещё опаснее. Ты не останешься в стороне, если мы что-то выясним, правда ведь? Я тебя и так из каждой выбоины вылавливать буду, так сейчас ты вообще в могилу сведёшь!  
И, с силой встряхнув, так, что клацнули зубы, зло добавил:  
— Если ты надеешься, что твой спаситель на золотом коне прискачет и вытащит тебя с того света ещё раз, то глубоко заблуждаешься. Хочешь жить — будь полезной для меня!_  
Улыбка, появившаяся на губах вышла настолько отвратительно нежной, что, должно быть, просила лимона, так сильно Алек скривился, бочком пробираясь мимо. Клэри тихонько хихикнула. Может, она и не сразу оценила грубую и совершенно выводившую из себя заботу Джейса, но он действительно помог, привёл в чувство. Дал ту самую, необходимую пощёчину, которой не доставало. Все, даже старшие, умудрённые опытом охотники, даже сходивший с ума лучший друг, они просто пожалели её, позволили вариться в собственном безумии. И, что-то подсказывало, такая вот благодарность была лучшим, что она могла сделать для Джейса сейчас.

***

Джейс чувствовал, что скоро полезет на стенку. Ожидание убивало не хуже Валентина, когда-то решившего, что в нём умер великий экспериментатор. Только у этого психа были хоть какие-то цели, ожидание же всегда оказывалось бессмысленным и беспощадным. Сила бурлила внутри, требовала выхода, которого попросту не было. Нет, можно было, конечно, и здесь устроить дебош, но где-то внутри всё же жило что-то, походившее на адекватность, так что нарываться вновь, уже на фэйри, не хотелось. Возможно, это был страх, но думать так было отчаянно больно.  
Джейс боялся, казалось, всегда. Каждый день его осознанной жизни был наполнен если не страхом, то диким ужасом. Поначалу перед человеком, называвшим себя его отцом и его странными методами воспитания; потом — перед жестоким мальчишкой, которому вручили долгожданную игрушку для дрессировки. Джейс боялся того, на что был способен под чужим влиянием, он отчаянно сопротивлялся каждый раз, хотя и знал о заведомом проигрыше. Он просто отчаянно ужасался перспективы раствориться в чужой воле, чужой власти.  
Джейсу становилось плохо от мысли, что его новая — и единственная — семья узнает этот страшный, мерзкий секрет. Но ещё хуже было тёмными ночами после встреч с прошлым: в любой ведь момент **он** был способен, просто по щелчку пальцев, убить самых близких и родных людей. Дурнота подкатывала к горлу, когда перед глазами вставала картина того, что _Себастьян_ мог ради забавы ему приказать сделать с Алеком.  
Страх и ненависть к себе давно уже срослись с самой сущностью Джейса, без них уже не получалось представлять собственное существование. По крайней мере, до встречи с внимательным взглядом кошачьих глаз. Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина, с первого взгляда всё понял, услышал крик о помощи, который никто не был способен заметить. Ненависть никуда не делась, страх остался рядом с ним, но теперь… о, Джейсу всегда нравился фильм «Чакки».  
Снадобье Магнуса было не идеальным, оно не освобождало от чужой власти полностью, его действие было конечным, но это ощущалось полной, настоящей свободой. Это ощущение пьянило, вынуждало совершать совершенно глупые, абсурдные поступки. Ну, с точки зрения Валентина, так точно.  
Джейс не был глупым, но был отчаянным. Точные, продуманные планы всегда были сильной стороной Алека, ему всегда была ближе импровизация. Тонкий, едва слышимый внутренний голос всегда подсказывал верно, когда стоило отступить, а когда — ринуться в бой. И когда это было делать как не сейчас, пока ещё были силы бороться.  
Во многом, как ни бились Лайтвуды, вбитое Валентином воспитание составляло собой суть того, кем Джейс являлся. Он был упрямым, не привык отступать и часто просто лбом разбивал преграды на своём пути. При всём своём сумасшествии, Валентин учил скорее тому, во что верили его жена и парабатай; учил понятиям о чести, в которых не было места подлым ударам в спину, вбивал моральные ориентиры, по которым слабых нужно было защищать. И сам же научил тому, что мир не делился на добро и зло, когда привёл в их тихий дом Джо, _нет, Себастьяна, конечно же._  
Порой суждения Джейса были излишне категоричными, жёсткими, но сути его это всё равно не меняло. И, какой бы сильной ни была жравшая его ненависть, не признавать этого влияния он не мог. Ну и, разумеется, как же он не мог показать **отцу** , как **хорошо** ему запомнились все уроки. Валентину пришлось столкнуться с творением своих же рук. И рад он этому точно не был.  
В первый день на Джейса никто и внимания не обратил: по привычному расписанию преподали урок, да оставили, чтобы вновь научился дышать. На второй день он просто сломал всё, до чего успел добраться, пока не схватили. Просто методично и скрупулёзно уничтожал всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Валентин, казалось, искренне умилился возвращению своей головной боли и на этот раз лично проконтролировал наказание. На третий день всё повторилось, но на этот раз Себастьян едва не прикончил свою игрушку: любящий папочка всегда знал, на что давить и как воспитывать детей. Не то, что бы Джейса это могло остановить. Он не желал выбраться, не имел глупых надежд, что способен сам разобраться с насильно привязанной связью. Он просто в первый раз оказался способен сам отвечать за свои поступки. Может, и хотел что-то доказать — Валентину или самому себе, не суть, не важно.  
На следующий день, едва выбравшись из подвала, где его заперли, Джейс поджёг библиотеку. И впервые увидел, чтобы у Валентина дрожали руки. И, возможно, дёргался глаз.  
Джейс не просто умел бесить людей — он любил выводить окружающих из себя, доводил до состояния крайней точки гнева просто и без усилий, с восторгом потом наблюдая собственную работу. Джейс не знал, чем был так нужен, какая такая важная роль была ему отведена в дьявольском плане, но нужен он был живым.  
К концу недели Валентину надоело возиться с ним, да и жить ему хотелось с комфортом, а не на дымившихся руинах. Рано или поздно действие снадобья, которым Джейс накачался по самые уши, должно было сойти на нет. Нужно было просто запереть его где-нибудь вдали от остатков драгоценных книг. Где-то достаточно далеко, но в окружении тех, кому можно было верить.  
Валентин мог презирать Нижний мир, но пользоваться им никогда не стеснялся. Так что Джейс довольно быстро и почти безболезненно оказался заперт в одной из темниц фэйри. Его кормили и дважды в день справлялись о его самочувствии. От безделья кружилась голова, а от мысли, что где-то там его семья и не знала о предательстве, подкашивались ноги. масла в огонь подливал Себастьян — _ах, простите, Джонатан Кристофер_ , — который пару раз заходил его проверить, рассказывал, как приятно было перерезать горло его сестре, как захлёбывался кровью помогавший ему маг, какой мягкой оказалась **его** сестричка… Джейс не верил, не хотел, просто не мог. Нет, это было отчаянной, злой попыткой причинить лишнюю боль, подчинить и окончательно сломать.  
В остальном, когда он не давил в себе отчаянные крики и злые бессильные слёзы, заняться было откровенно нечем. Пару раз удалось подслушать обрывки каких-то бессмысленных разговорах о том, что _Король не принял руки Королевы_ , что _Летний Рыцарь так и не вернулся из Неблагого Двора_ и что _второго мальчишку стоило охранять и посерьёзнее_. Из всего этого, казалось бы, бессмысленного бреда (что поделать, в отличие от Изабель, Джейс не был повёрнут на фэйри) он смог вычленить главное: он был заперт не один. Думать о том, кто мог быть достаточно глупым, чтобы тоже попасть в сети обманчиво приветливых фэйров, отчаянно не хотелось. В конце концов, _связь_ не подавала признаков жизни ещё с Института, а руна парабатаев _выцветала_.

***

Пальцы мягко, осторожно гладили волосы, легко массировали кожу. Алек тихонько промычал что-то невнятное себе под нос и с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. Голова неприятно гудела, а мысли, если таковые вообще были, путались.  
Нежный взгляд кошачьих глаз не дал панике, уже подкатившей к горлу, вырваться наружу. По связи мгновенно прошлось успокаивающее поглаживание. Ладонь Магнуса мягко упёрлась в грудь, толкнула обратно на кровать. С удивлением Алек отметил, что успел почти подскочить, напрягся, как перед боем. Мышцы мгновенно заныли, запросив пощады, опасности не было, так что он просто подчинился.  
— Эй, — тихий голос заставил легко вздрогнуть и прикрыть глаза. — Привет.  
— Привет, — сглотнув, Алек поморщился: в горле пересохло настолько, что аж царапало. Мгновенно к губам прижался стакан с чем-то прохладным. Он и сам не понял, как выхлебал его почти до дна. Магнус действительно был… волшебным.  
— Прости, что разбудил, — тихий, грустный смешок не насторожил. Случись что-то действительно важное, его бы давно подняли, намного грубее и быстрее вырвав из сна. — Не мог удержаться, иначе ведь ты не останешься рядом.  
Пальцы вновь нежно вплелись в волосы, совершенно отвлекая от разговора. Что там Алек собирался сделать? Что-то спросить?! За последние две недели он не только смертельно устал, загоняв себя до полусмерти, но ещё и жутко изголодался. Связь работала как часы, он не оставался один, без подпитки, но Магнуса всё равно, отчаянно, до дрожи, не хватало.  
Где-то внутри, очень смутно, Алек догадывался, что слишком быстро (по своим меркам, конечно же) вляпался в Верховного мага Бруклина, но отступить уже не мог. Ни единого шанса.  
Магнус нагнулся ниже, оставил на губах лёгкий, почти незаметный поцелуй, не продлившийся и пяти секунд. А потом, отстранившись, тихо рассмеялся, уловив тихое недовольное ворчание нефилима. Мгновенно взлетевшие в немом вопросе брови он, конечно же, проигнорировал, только легко потёрся о сонно фыркавший нос своим.  
— Сладкий, хочешь, наколдую тебе крепкий и здоровый сон? — Магнус медленно отстранился, вздохнул. Только сейчас Алек заметил почти чёрные тени под родными глазами. Стыд всё же накрыл с головой, захотелось просто забраться под одеяло, спрятаться. В своём горячечном бреду он совсем упустил из виду то, как сильно Магнус выдыхался сейчас, сколько всего сделал для Института, для Охотников… для него. Это искреннее переживание прошло как-то мимо, но, казалось, Магнус не был этим расстроен. Наоборот, сейчас их связь с его стороны вспыхнула какой-то глупой обидой.  
— Александр, — тем временем, чуть более отстранённо, но всё ещё очень нежно, продолжил Магнус, отстранившись, почти поднявшись с постели. — Тебе действительно нужно отдохнуть ешё немного.  
Кошачьи глаза быстро, почти неразличимо вспыхнули в полумраке комнаты, левый висок быстро кольнуло. Алек не знал наверняка, но не мог и не верить своему чутью: его сейчас быстро и технично усыпляли во благо оставшихся неуничтоженными нервных клеток.  
Дыхание постепенно замедлялось, думать становилось всё труднее. Возмущаться не выходило тем более, но не сказать, что Алек собирался закатывать скандал, он всё ещё помнил, кому принадлежал. Это Магнус, видимо, успел уже позабыть, ведь достаточно было просто склониться к уху и _попросить_. Уж сопротивляться он бы точно не смог, не захотел бы, мгновенно поддавшись завораживавшему мурлыканью. Впрочем, в своём обычном состоянии Алек на этом моменте спотыкался в собственных мыслях и краснел, он и так бы на всё согласился, если бы ему на ухо начал мурчать свою песенку этот здоровенный котяра.  
Из последних сонных сил притянув мага к себе поближе, Алек промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Моргнув один раз, он мысленно обратился к связи, попросив Магнуса остаться с ним, последовать своему же совету и отдохнуть хоть немного. Открыть глаза оказалось непосильной задачей. Забытьё оказалось приятным, оно мягко обволакивало, дарило покой…  
Верховный маг Бруклина тяжело вздохнув, почти проныл себе под нос какую-то мантру и с силой отстранился, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться рядом и просто дать своей голове побыть блаженно пустой. Но нет, конечно же нет. Как минимум, стоило зачаровать ещё дверь в комнату Александра, чтобы его не потревожил какой-нибудь идиот.  
В следующий раз Алек открыл глаза уже в полном одиночестве, проснувшись от громкого стука. На этот раз он очнулся сразу же: сам не заметил как, подскочив, оказался полностью одет и едва ли не до зубов вооружён.  
Легко проведя ладонью по непослушным волосам, он в два шага оказался у двери, за которой изводилась Изабель.  
— Отец спятил! — с порога впав в отчаянье, сестра мгновенно вцепилась в него, вытянула в коридор. — Поговори с ним. Алек, это же **Джейс!**

***

Когда дверь открылась в очередной раз, Джейс даже не обернулся. Противный скрип действовал на нервы, мешал до конца погрузиться в начавшую его сковывать апатию. Но, не услышав ни привычного стука тарелки, ни ехидного смеха Джо, он всё же соизволил повернуться и встретиться взглядом с незнакомым и каким-то странно холодным Рыцарем. Молчание уже начинало затягиваться, но даже двигаться никто не собирался. Джейсу это надоело. Он только поймал волну жалости к себе и собирался с головой погрузиться в самоуничижение. Если этому странному существу хотелось понаблюдать — пусть.  
Рыцарь неопределённо хмыкнул и, наконец, раскрыл рот:  
— Сейчас ты встанешь и пойдёшь следом за мной, — его голос был лишён тех мягких медовых ноток, которые так и проскальзывали в речи тех, с кем Джейс раньше общался. Перед ним был безжалостный, сильный воин, который не прятал собственную суть под маской участливой доброты.  
— Кто ты? — мгновенно напрягшись, Джейс переместился так, чтобы видеть каждое движение его нового гостя.  
— Мой Король не желает развязывать войны с Охотниками, он не склонен верить человеку, который уже однажды хотел уничтожить нас, — Рыцарь его словно не слышал. Быстро обойдя небольшую камеру, он легко не нашёл никаких вещей и удовлетворённо кивнул. Должно быть, самому себе.  
— **Кто** ты? — Джейс то и дело поглядывал на незапертую дверь. Обычно он мог расслышать за ней звуки шагов, различал обрывки фраз, но сейчас… он не слышал ничего, и эта тишина пугала. Что-то подсказывало, вряд ли внезапно все его тюремщики решили свалить на очередную вечеринку Магнуса. — Я думал, фэйри подчиняются Королеве, а не занимаются убийством себе подобных.  
— Я Томлен, Рыцарь Неблагого Двора, — неприятно обнажив зубы, он презрительно скривился. — И твоя жизнь намного ценнее жизни мальчишки, так что прекрати испытывать моё терпение и пошевеливайся, пока я не решил, что его кровь подходит для принятия ванн.  
Подтолкнув Джейса к выходу, Рыцарь вновь натянул маску скучавшего обывателя. Он явно неплохо ориентировался в том лабиринте, который представлял из себя дворец. Уже в коридоре, достаточно широком, чтобы там красиво уместились три свежих трупа, он толкнул нефилима себе за спину.  
— Не всех успел прикончить? — когда Джейс нервничал, он становился попросту невыносимой язвой. Сейчас его то ли похищали, то ли в очередной раз запугивали, так что самое время было стать просто невыносимым. — Так мог бы не торопиться, я бы подождал.  
Он едва поспевал за быстрым шагом длинных (намного длиннее, чем даже у Алека) ног. Сбежать Джейс даже не порывался, неотрывно следовал за вытащившим его фэйри. Он надеялся ускользнуть позже, хотя бы просто увидев второго пленника, о ком так пренебрежительно отзывался Томлен раньше. Заложника, если точнее.  
Идти пришлось долго, несколько минут точно. Успев заскучать (и бесконечно запутаться во всех поворотах Дворца), Джейс принялся рассматривать своего похитителя-киллера. Тот был высоким, мощным, хоть и пытался скрыть это плащом, сделаться, как и все фэйри более тонким и лёгким. Длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, бились перед лицом бесившим маятником, но это почти не отвлекало. Чужая сила, страшная, отточенная веками, сквозила в каждом быстром скупом движении. Томлен был серьёзным соперником, Джейс же не имел даже стилло. Не стоило и надеяться, что побег при таком раскладе мог окончиться удачей.  
Тем временем они прибыли, куда было нужно. Рыцарь молниеносно замер перед близнецом двери в камеру, точно и не летел до этого по коридорам. И столь же быстро отодвинулся от едва не врезавшегося в него Джейса. Закатив глаза, он быстрым движением вытащил откуда-то из-под длинного, до пола скрывавшего фигуру плаща меч. Томлен хмыкнул, конечно же заметив чужое напряжение. Быстрым движением он срубил и замок, почти выбив дверь из петель. Где-то внутри послышался испуганный писк.  
Джейс сам не понял, как оказался впереди, пока не замер, остановленный жёсткой узловатой ладонью с шестью пальцами. Осторожно отодвинув бесполезный теперь кусок дерева, он быстро осмотрел камеру и неслышно проскользнул внутрь, прямо так, с мечом на перевес.  
Ждать в стороне Джейс не собирался, мгновенно приняв решение. Его мог воспитывать кто угодно, он мог чувствовать себя препаршиво, но допустить чужой смерти не мог.  
Быстро осмотрев камеру на манер Томлена, он замер, почувствовав, как воздух загустел прямо в лёгких.  
Рядом с угрожающе шипевшим фэйри совершенно спокойно стоял Макс. Их Макс. 


	9. Глава 7.1. Крик

От внезапно оглушившего уши звона закружилась голова. Джейс с трудом устоял на ногах, не пошатнулся, не откинулся назад. Сердце забилось в груди в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме. Сейчас, под внимательным взглядом Макса, он просто не знал, что должен был сделать. Уже давно они перестали проводить время вместе, Макс, наверное, и забыл уже, как хвостом бегал за Джейсом. Давно, слишком давно от их близости не осталось и следа, но, хотелось верить, двухсекундная связь с Томленом была всё же слабее.  
Неловко подойдя ближе, Джейс положил на плечо Макса ладонь. Тёплый. Живой. Осторожно отстранив Томлена, он нагнулся, поймал спокойный, близоруко сощуренный взгляд. К горлу подкатила тошнота вместе с осознанием простой истины: реши он позлить Томлена, пострадал бы Макс. _Их Макс._  
Перед глазами запрыгали круги, воздух в лёгких заледенел. Джейс быстро, с силой притянул _брата_ к себе так, что тот даже пискнул. Как бы он ни хотел казаться старше, как ни пытался выглядеть суровым и невозмутимым охотником, Макс оставался ребёнком, которого схватили, выдернули из реального мира надрессированные демоны Валентина, а после запихнули в темницу к до ужаса равнодушным фэйри. И сейчас этот ребёнок не выдерживал, дрожал в сильных объятьях, без сил привалившись к брату.  
Насмешливое покашливание со стороны оказалось тем необходимым ледяным душем, которого так недоставало, чтобы прийти в себя. Джейс, едва отстранившись, заглянул в широко раскрытые испуганные глаза и медленно, со значением моргнул. Он не торопился отстраняться полностью, но всё же поднялся, встав так, чтобы Макс оказался закрыт им от развлекавшегося происходившим Томлена. Тот как раз начал ехидно причитать:  
— Воссоединение семьи, это так прекрасно! Я и подумать не мог, что Король доверил мне столь благородную миссию, — поганая ухмылочка, появившаяся на губах фэйри не злила, она вынуждала напрягаться, готовиться к нападению. Джейс вопросительно поднял брови, с силой сжав предплечье Макса, вздумавшего было высунуться. Герой, без мозгов конечно, как и все Лайтвуды. — Надеюсь, у вас было достаточно времени. Мы спешим.  
Резкая перемена, мгновенное переключение с привычно обманчивого поведения фэйри на холодную отстранённость беспощадного воина путала, мешала сосредоточиться на том, как можно было бы выбить из сильных рук меч.  
— Мальчик, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я начал водные процедуры прямо сейчас? — от стали в голосе, казалось, инеем покрылись даже стены вокруг. Джейс сжав ладони в кулаки, стиснул зубы. Будь он один, он бы попытался, сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы сбежать. Но рядом теперь был Макс, который ещё даже не получил своей первой руны, который едва ли мог удержать клинок серафима в руках. Всё безрассудное безумство, которому Джейс подчинялся последние две недели, мгновенно выветрилось, оставив осторожного, рассудительного старшего брата. Сердце кольнуло лёгкой болью. Здесь и сейчас больше всего на свете им — и ему самому, и Максу — нужен был Алек, единственный, кто в любой ситуации мог сохранить трезвость рассудка. Но связь всё ещё молчала, безжизненно мотаясь где-то на краю сознания.  
— Что тебе нужно? — Джейс силой заставил себя расслабиться, обманчиво устало выдохнуть. Насмешливо фыркнуть, продолжая спектакль. Он и близко не был Алеком, но и не пытался им быть. Никакого прочитывания вариантов, только импровизированный танец на лезвии. — Да брось, это ты тут переубивал всех, а у меня даже зубочистки нет, куда мы денемся?  
Томлен убеждённым не выглядел, скорее даже наоборот. С него слетел лёгкий флёр скуки, как слетала краска со старых стен. Он не злился, не забавлялся, он просто выполнял свою работу, отрешившись от всего, что могло бы ему помешать. Этот пустой, сосредоточенно оценивавший взгляд будил инстинктивное желание бежать, пока хватит дыхания. Джейс раньше не видел, чтобы фэйри были так откровенны в своей нечеловеческой природе. Признаться, это тоже завораживало, не меньше обычного спектакля, но эта честность, убийственная открытость подкупали куда больше, заставляли фэйри выглядеть смелее, намного свободнее и мудрее тех, кто теперь безжизненными куклами валялся в коридорах.  
Темница почти мгновенно пропиталась напряжённой тищиной. Джейсу это не нравилось, просто не могло понравиться. Он не шевелился, внимательно следя за выражением точёного лица: о чём бы Томлен не думал, это могло закончиться чем-то очень и очень опасным. В конце концов, их всего-то нужно было оставить _живыми_ , не _целыми_.  
Но вот фэйр немного расслабился, ладонь соскользнула с ножен, опустилась ниже по бедру.  
— Хорошо, — он впился холодным взглядом, но не в Джейса. Напряжённо вглядывался куда-то дальше, за спину охотника. — Если случайно лишу тебя жизни, делу это не поможет.  
Устало выдохнув, Томлен признал:  
— Ты — товар, — он подошёл ближе, заговорил совсем тихо, точно не хотел, чтобы их разговор услышал Макс. Как будто ему было не плевать. — Валентин задумал опасную игру, не все Дворы и не все фэйри с этим согласны. У нас тоже есть семьи, тоже есть жизни. И класть их на алтарь какого-то смертного психопата, удел только таких же напрочь отбитых существ.  
Резко отсранившись, Томлен заговорил громче, его голос вновь потерял все краски, вновь стал максимально никаким, пустым по своей сути.  
— Мой Король представляет Зимний Двор, Неблагой. Он не желает войны с Охотниками, ему нужны защита и гарантия сохранения хороших отношений, — в один миг оказавшись у двери в темницу, он обернулся и ехидно закончил. — А что может быть лучше возвращения юного охотничка в родной дом?

***

Ещё никогда гнев не подавлял с такой силой, как сейчас, когда Алек в упор смотрел на отца. Если бы перед ним не оказалось Изабель, он бы точно совершил уже глупость, о которой потом пришлось бы сильно пожалеть. Нападение на главу Института всё же было серьёзным проступком… как будто это имело сейчас хоть какое-то значение.  
— Ты… — Алек зарычал. Ладонь Изабель с силой упёрлась ему в грудь, остановив. Сестра, должно быть, уже успела пожалеть о собственной горячности: не стоило ей приходить вот так, с безумным от страха, от боли взглядом, с неясной речью… как будто это могло изменить хоть что-то.  
Роберт едва ли обратил на сына внимание, когда тот, совсем растрёпанный, залетел в его кабинет. Алек на это тоже почти не обратил внимание: они с отцом уже лет пятнадцать как старательно играли в полную незаинтересованность друг другом. Старший сын так и остался навсегда для него самым мощным напоминанием о Круге и совершённых в молодости ошибках.  
Алек привык, ему давно уже было плевать.  
Справиться с собой оказалось сложнее всего. Вряд ли бессмысленные крики могли хоть как-то помочь. Изабель нуждалась в ком-то с трезвым рассудком и нерушимыми доводами. Ей нужен был старший брат, а не долбанутая истеричка.  
— Что такого запросили фэйри, что ты готов пожертвовать сыном? — говорить всё равно получалось только сквозь зубы. Скорее даже шипеть. Сидевшая за большим дубовым столом Мариза вскинула на сына обеспокоенный взгляд, но промолчала.  
— Алек… — Роберт поджал губы, сдерживаясь. Он явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, ещё раз поймав бешеный, злой взгляд, решил вспомнить всё же, что перед ним была семья, а вовсе не кучка обнаглевших подчинённых. — Ничего. Им не нужно ничего кроме нашей лояльности.  
— Папа хочет сказать, что этот случай не имел раньше прецедентов. — Мариза грациозно поднялась и, кинув на мужа злой взгляд, подошла к детям. — К нам прибыл посланник Зимнего Двора, а эти фэйри редко когда так открыто выражают свою приверженность. Они жестоки, их традиции намного ужаснее, чем у тех, с кем мы привыкли иметь дело.  
Медленно выдохнув, она закончила совсем тихо, стремясь достучаться до старшего сына:  
— Мы не знаем, чего от них ждать, их слова нужно проверить, новый договор, даже словесный, не заключишь за пару минут.  
— А этот договор будет? — Алек сложил руки на груди, зло прищурился. Мариза никак не могла претендовать на звание матери года, но хотя бы была искренне привязана к своим детям — _ко всем_ своим детям. Она могла не показывать привязанности, быть холодной и почти отстранённой, но Джейса она бы не бросила.  
— Это не сделка, Неблагой Двор не требует ничего сверх Договора, — кинув на мужа злой взгляд, Мариза повысила голос. Ненамного, просто продолжив, видимо, только что угасшую ссору. — Возвращение нашего сына — их дар в знак доброй воли, как бы они ни были ужасны, они всё ещё фэйри, они **не способны** так в открытую лгать!  
Роберт покачал головой, отвернулся к тёмному провалу окна.  
— Но их сведения нуждаются в проверке. Эти их Дворы никогда не ладили, нам нужно точно знать, прежде чем мы что-либо сделаем. 


End file.
